Rekindling LoVe
by BabyJamazing
Summary: Post s3. Veronica is in a horrible car accident. She awakes from a coma not remembering anyone or anything. Logan fights for her as do Ducan and Piz. Only, this isn't your run of the mill car accident. Veronica was chased off the road and no one knows why.
1. While You Were Sleeping

"I think she's opening her eyes," a man's voice said sounding very eager as he leaned over the hospital bed and squeezed the girls hand a bit tighter. The girl in the bed wiggled her fingers a bit trying to release the tension.

"Mr. Mars we told you that the flickering of the eyelids is normal. She could just be in REM sleep," the nurse said as she rolled her eyes. Every time the patient would move even a millimetre her father was sure that she was waking up. It had already been two weeks and even if Veronica were to wake up she would most likely have some sort of brain damage. She had suffered a huge insult to the brain by lack of oxygen when she was first brought into the ER.

"It's different this time," he said hopeful as he stood over the bed, "C'mon Veronica just open your eyes," he pleaded with his daughter trying to get her to wake up from the coma. One thing that could be said about Keith Mars was that he was very optimistic.

"Okay guys, just so you know visiting hours are over in 15 minutes so decide who is staying the night and everyone else split," the nurse said. She was annoyed with this case. It's not that she didn't care if the patient was okay or not but it wasn't very fun to be assigned to a room with a coma patient. There was only so much she could do and checking the vitals that never changed, a patient who didn't require any special care that would get her hard work noticed really sucked. Not only that but she had a feeling that she knew Veronica Mars better than anyone else. Veronica constantly had visitors in her room who would always talk to her or talk amongst themselves. From what the nurse could gather was that Veronica really got around. She had three guys in the room who were convinced that they were her one true love, she had a cop visit her often and hold her hand like he was still in love with her, a thug like guy who'd come around as if he was waiting to declare his love for her, a black guy who was apparently her step brother, and finally a girl who claimed they were best friends. She found out they Veronica was helping her father out at his P.I. office before he went back to being sheriff of Neptune and that she was just your average college student. She didn't get what the big deal was about Veronica.

"I'll stay tonight," Logan said closing the book that he was reading. His green eyes looked sad as they had looked the past two weeks. She hadn't really seen him crack a smile so far except when he was in the room alone with Veronica and would talk about their past together. Beside her father it looked like he was the most affected by what happened to Veronica. It was strange because from what the nurse had gathered Logan and Veronica had broken up about six months prior.

"Actually, I think I'll stay," the dorky looking guy Piz said. "It's only natural that the guy she was dating when she got into the car accident be the one to stay," he said as if he owned the world. The nurse was still having trouble believing that Veronica would date a guy who looked like him. Sure he looked like he had a nice body underneath those funny clothes but he wasn't in the same league as the other two guys who were claiming their love for her.

"Decide quick guys," the nurse said letting her frustration show. She'd really like to not hear the constant chit chat from this group and the bad thing was that she couldn't just say hey too many guests please leave because the sheriff's daughter had a private room and they weren't disturbing anyone.

"I'll stay tonight. Mr. Mars go home and rest you have work tomorrow, Logan you have classes tomorrow and you can't afford to fall behind," Duncan said swooping in and saving the day.

"And what about your daughter," Piz retorted not ready to let Duncan be the one to be there when Veronica opened her eyes for the first time. He knew that Duncan and Veronica were the fairytale lovers, the type of relationship that every girl dreamed of having while growing up. It was like Cinderella or something and Piz was not about to give up what he had with Veronica that easily to Duncan. He wasn't about to admit to anyone that Veronica had actually broken up with him a few days prior to her accident. Maybe when she woke up she'd be so happy to see him that she would realize that breaking up was a mistake. She wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"My mother is taking care of her," Duncan said quickly. His mom was more than happy to babysit Lily but to be honest, she wasn't thrilled with the idea that Duncan was spending every waking hour that wasn't spent with Lily with Veronica. For some reason Celeste Kane truly hated the entire Mars family, especially Veronica.

"It's okay guys, Wallace said he'd come in to stay with Veronica tonight," Keith announced. No one was going to argue with Keith about what was best for his daughter and the rest of them were happy enough with the times that he let one of them stay the night with her. No one wanted Veronica to wake up in the middle of the night and be all alone so they would rotate days. It was mainly Keith and Wallace sleeping there but they'd occasionally allow Duncan, Logan, or Piz stay with her.

As if everything was rehearsed Wallace walked into the room and each guy stood up one by one and said their good byes and see you laters to Veronica. Duncan lifted her hand gently and gave it a kiss as he said good bye. Logan kissed her forehead tenderly and whispered an I love you to her. Piz kissed her on the lips and promised Veronica he'd be there first thing in the morning. Keith held on to his daughters hand giving it a squeeze before telling her that he'd be back later and begging her to wake up. Each guy walked out of the room solemnly with their heads down and made their way out of the hospital.

"This girl sure does have a lot of power over these guys," the nurse said to Wallace who was the only one left behind.

"I guess you'd have to know her Alice," Wallace said giving the nurse a smile. "She means a lot to a lot of people, myself included," he informed Alice. "Did I ever tell you that she was my first friend in Neptune and then she became my step sister," he smiled at the irony remembering a day when Veronica and himself were having lunch in Neptune High's court yard joking about being a brother or a brotha.

"Only a few hundred times," she joked with Wallace. She was happy that he was the one to stay behind because he kept her company. Logan would read a book, Piz would play video games, Keith would review current cases and Duncan would just stare off into space. Wallace always interacted with her. They would order pizza in and just spend the night talking and stopping every hour for Alice to jot down Veronica's vitals. If Alice didn't know better she would have thought that Wallace had a crush on her.


	2. Awake

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Veronica had slept most of the night peacefully. There wasn't any real change in her vitals other than the fact that her heart rate was slightly higher than most nights but Alice didn't think it was anything worth calling a doctor in for. Besides, the doctors were going to come in first thing in the morning and do an assessment. They did it every single day and some days the would order tests other days they wouldn't say anything. The strange thing with Veronica was that everyone knew she suffered some kind of head trauma. When she was brought into the ER she had already been revived by the paramedics and had lost a lot of blood. That loss of blood as well as consciousness was a very bad thing for her. No one knew how long her car was in a ditch on the side of the road before someone spotted it and called 9-11 but what was even more strange was that all the MRI's in the world couldn't pin point what was wrong with Veronica. There were no spots on the MRI to show where there was brain damage but they all knew there had to be some sort of brain damage. Usually if you don't wake up from a coma within 72 hours people start to worry. How brain damaged is she, what type of functions will she have lost. Everyone was talking to Veronica as if she was going to wake up any minute and demand to go home and get dressed for a date with whatever guy she was actually dating. They were completely ignoring the doctors who were telling them that she could go home a vegetable or with limited speech. No one was willing to accept that.

"Any changes Nurse Alice," Dr. Stevens asked as he strolled into the room and picked up Veronica's chart scanning the past twenty four hours of vital signs. Everything looked exactly the same. "Guess not," he said answering his own question while giving a little frown. "Good morning Wallace," he said when he noticed him in the room as well.

"Mornin' Dr. Stevens," he said while moving away from the side of the bed in order to give the doctor easier access to his sister. "Keith noticed her eyes fluttering a lot last night," he offered hopeful. Out of everyone who visited Veronica he felt as if only him and Mac had a true understanding of what could possibly happen when Veronica woke up.

"Let's see if there is anything to that shall we," Dr. Stevens said as he picked a pen from his pocket and lifted the sheet from Veronica's feet. He dug the pen into her foot and Veronica moved. It was a good sign but a sign she had been giving for a long time. She would respond to pain so they knew she wasn't brain dead. But today she did something a little bit different, today she curled her toes towards her heel as if to protect her foot. That was something she never did. "Interesting," he said to Wallace, "She didn't do this yesterday did she," he said while flipping back a page in her chart to verify his information. The doctor shook his head when reviewing the chart. Yesterday Veronica was less responsive then she was today.

He moved up to her chest area and pressed hard against her sternum and once again Veronica moved, in fact she jolted and mumbled something. "Alice, call Keith, I think that we have some progress here." Dr. Stevens was beyond excited and Alice was thrilled with the idea of something actually happening other than watching her sleep.

"Actually can I call Keith," Wallace asked wanting to be the one to give the call to Keith. Seeing the hospital's number on Caller ID might freak out Keith whereas he'd think that Wallace was just checking in. Wallace excused himself and walked down the hall and used his cell phone to make a call to Keith.

"Hey Wallace," Keith said when he answered the phone, "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually Keith, I think you need to be here," he said ignoring the question about how he slept. He wanted to cut to the chase, "Veronica is responding to pain today in a way she hasn't before and she's actually like, muttering something," he said excited as a tear slipped from his eye. His sister was coming around and today was the day that they were going to find out how much of Veronica Mars was actually left.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'll call your mom and we'll meet you there," he said sounding more thrilled than he ever remembered Keith sounding.

They hung up the phone and Wallace fiddled with his phone unsure of what to do next. Did he go back to the room and watch the doctor torture Veronica some more or did he let her wake up all alone with a strange doctor in a strange place? He decided to go back to the room but not before sending a text message to one of Veronica's suitors to give them a heads up about her condition.

"Mr. Mars will be here soon," Wallace said while stepping into the room and going to Veronica's side to hold her hand. As he put his hand over hers she stirred a bit and opened her eyes. Wallace's eyes widened as he looked at her big blue eyes that were darting around the room trying to place where she was.

"Veronica, do you know where you are," Dr. Steven's asked trying to test her brain function. Based on her reaction, the way she answered his question or the way her words were formed he'd be able to locate exactly where the brain damage was. "Veronica can you answer me," he asked trying to get a response out of her. He shook his head when she remained silent.

"Where in the hell am I," she finally said looking around the room which was cold and uninviting. The walls were white, the curtains were a disgusting shade of pink which probably had originally been really nice but faded over the years of being in the sunlight and washed and rewashed. There was a single bed in the room and she was in it and people were standing around staring at her as if she was a mutant with three eyes and five arms. It made her feel rather insecure. "And you would be," she asked waiting for someone to fill in the blank.


	3. Momento

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Three sets of eyes were on Veronica, staring at her, watching her every move. Three mouths were shooting rapid fire questions at her and all she could do was squint her eyes and tilt her head to the side as if she was a pit bull trying to process what exactly was going on. She had no idea who there people were, what they wanted with her and most importantly she had no idea who she was.

"Okay so what happens now," Veronica said readjusting herself in the bed. As soon as they found out she was capable of speaking and wasn't a vegetable they removed the feeding tube and Veronica was feeling a little more comfortable. She had already heard the doctor's explanation of her being in a car accident and in a coma for over two weeks. It didn't really explain anything to her. From what she had managed to understand she was Veronica Mars, a normal 19 year old college student who was in a car accident. Her father was Keith Mars the sheriff of their town, and the black guy next to her was her step brother. "Why does none of this seem familiar to me," she asked the doctor.

"Well Veronica we are going to have to figure all of this out. To be honest with you, the fact that you have amnesia is great news compared to the other prognoses we had for you. Most people in your shoes would end up brain dead. Amnesia is actually a good thing, we can work around that," he said.

"Veronica," a voice came from the door way, "You're awake," Logan said stepping inside the room with a large grin and an even larger bouquet of flowers. "Mr. Mars, Dr. Stevens" he said while giving them a nod. He couldn't hide his excitement as he made his way towards the bed. That's when he noticed the expressions on the older men in the room. They weren't exactly ecstatic with her being awake.

"Yes I am. You must be king of the obvious," she said coldly. She knew it wasn't fair but she was frustrated. Everyone was acting as if they knew who she was and knew everything about her while she had no idea who they were or even who she was.

"Wow, I knew you were mad at me the last time we spoke but I didn't figure you'd be so cold after being in a coma," he said the hurt clearly making its way to his face. His smile quickly faded. He thought he was so stupid for thinking that she'd be able to just wake up and forgive him for that entire Madison Sinclair thing. He knew she had a right to be mad, Veronica hated Madison and blamed her for her sophomore year rape but in his defence they were broken up when he had his one drunken night with Madison.

"Logan lets go outside to talk," Wallace said grabbing Logan by the arm and leading him towards the door again. Logan let the flowers drop to the floor and exited the room with Wallace.

The two boys stood face to face both of them looking somber and unable to hide the hurt they were both feeling. Both boys were hurting for two very different reasons. Logan was dressed in Veronica's favourite button down green shirt worn open with a beige t-shirt with khaki pants and her cologne. He had fixed his hair quickly and stopped at a florist to get her two dozen blue roses with white cala lilies.

"Why'd you tell me to come Wallace? Did you really think I needed a slap to the face," he asked with hurt in his voice. He knew that the two of them were never really good friends and the only reason they started to talk was for the sake of Veronica. "You know I was really excited when I saw you text message and now I'm wishing I never woke up to read it," he said.

Wallace let his eyes fall to the floor and stare at his shoes as he spoke to Logan. He couldn't stand to see Logan like this. He knew all about the ups and downs in their relationship but Logan had really proven himself and the love he had for Veronica. He had always defended her honour and after the car accident he didn't budge from her side. He'd show up each and every single day after classes and stay until Alice kicked him out.

"She wasn't awake when I sent you the message. I knew she was coming around but I didn't know….Logan its not that she hates you," he said choosing his words very carefully, "it's that she doesn't remember anything. Veronica has amnesia and the strange thing is that it's a really good thing. The doctors thought she'd be a vegetable or unable to speak but losing her memory is really the best thing that could have happened to her," he said and he knew as the words came out that they sounded strange.

"She doesn't remember anything," Logan said unable to process what he was being told. The good news was that Veronica wouldn't remember the Madison Sinclair incident but the bad news was that she didn't remember their love story and how no matter what happened, they would always end up together. Logan lived his life normally but without girlfriends just waiting for the moment that he and Veronica would cross paths and they could realize their love for one another. Not so much realize their love for one another but more like express it and give in.

"Nothing." Wallace said simply hating the fact that his sister and best friend knew nothing about their friendship, siblinghood, or anything that had to do with how they were as close as they were. Not only that but his step dad had to be so torn up over everything. He lived solely for Veronica Mars who was no longer the person she was a couple of weeks ago. "The doctor is talking to Keith about how long something like this can last and how to deal with it. Doesn't sound easy," he admitted but he was willing to do whatever it took.

"I can't," Logan said taking his turn to stare at the ground now. "It was bad enough seeing her at school and having her ignore me completely and its another thing for her to not even know who I am. I can't deal with this Wallace," Logan said taking a deep breath. "I love her more than I've ever loved anything or anyone and she doesn't know who I am." Logan bit the inside of his lower lip to keep his chin from quivering and allowing a tear to escape. He wasn't going to cry in a hospital hall way. "What do I have to do," he asked bringing his eyes up to Wallace's.

"Just be there and talk to her man. Look at it this way, you finally have a chance to make a new first impression," he said trying to be optimistic. "Although that king of the obvious comment was very Veronica don't you think" he said trying to lighten the mood as he put his arm around Logan to lead him back into the room. "And I told you to come here because out of everyone who visits her, I know you love her the most and that you are sorry for what you did. Duncan fell in love with someone else and got them pregnant and when everything happened he kidnapped the baby and ran off leaving the girl he claimed to love all alone and broken hearted. And Piz, well he's out in left field. He's a great room mate but I seriously don't think he's right for V. She needs someone broody like you." Wallace lightly punched Logan in the arm as the two boys reentered the hospital room.

"Excuse us for a few minutes boys," Keith said as he walked out of the room with Dr. Stevens. Keith looked completely torn up and Logan wanted nothing more than to tell him that everything would be alright but he couldn't do that. Logan couldn't convince himself of that much less convince anyone else.

Once the adults were out of the room Veronica laid her eyes on the two boys. "So King, tell me your real name or can I just call you King," she said laughing at herself and the situation. It's not that she found it funny but it was the only way she knew how to cope with what was going on.

"Oddly enough, King was the name of my first dog so I'd prefer it if you call me Logan," he said quickly falling into the witty banter that he and Veronica always had. At least that hadn't changed. Before he could say anything else Wallace had excused himself from the room leaving the two star crossed lovers to their own devices.

"Okay Logan and I know you how?" she asked genuinely curious. If the flowers were any indication she was guessing that he was her boyfriend. He was tall and slightly on the lanky side but she could see that he had some muscle formation on his arms. He walked as if he owned the place and he had very warm and welcoming warm eyes. She didn't do too bad in the boyfriend department.

Logan looked at Veronica sitting up in the hospital bed with her hospital gown falling off of her right shoulder and all he wanted to do was rush up to her and kiss her bare skin and take her into his arms and never let him go but that wasn't something he could do. She seemed okay while she was talking to him but Logan noticed something in her eyes, it was sadness. Now more than ever he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and take her on his boat and protect her from all the harm in the world.

"I don't even know how to answer that question."

"Does it take rocket science to figure out?"

"Too much history to sum up in one sentence."

"Are you my boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you my ex? Why are you here if you are my ex?"

"It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it."

"Can't."

"Well that was fun," Veronica said sarcastically. "I get it though. No one wants to tell amnesia girl really bad things so they are going to take it really easy with me. It's great. I don't know who I am or who you are and no one wants to tell me anything about me. Is my life really that disastrous?"

"Veronica if you only knew what good you've done in this world you'd quickly find out…" he let his voice trail as he turned away and walked out of the hospital room leaving Veronica alone. He leaned against the wall outside the room and let the tears escape. His entire world was all about loving her and she didn't know who she was.

"He loves you a lot," Alice said coming out of the bathroom in Veronica's room. "He was here every single day just watching you sleep. Don't be so mean to him." Alice jotted a note down in Veronica's file and walked out of the room as well.

"Great, in a matter of five minutes I've scared off my doctor, father, brother, ex boyfriend and nurse." She turned to lay on her side and let her tears fall freely from her eyes. She was scared. She didn't know anything about her life or her family and friends and that truly scared her.


	4. Coming Home

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

3 weeks 4 days 7 hours and 23 seconds. It had been 3 weeks 4 days 7 hours and 23 seconds since Veronica was released from the hospital. It wasn't a very easy release either. She had no idea where she was going and what type of people she was leaving with. They had managed to convince her that her father was a great guy and that they had a great relationship together. Keith had brought Veronica photo albums and she saw that they did have a good relationship together.

She had spent a few days in the hospital after waking up getting to know some of her friends and chit chatting with Alice. Veronica was learning a lot about herself but at the same time people weren't exactly filling her in on everything. There were a lot of missing pieces that no one was willing to tell her about. The doctors told her that it was very likely that she would eventually regain her memory and that various things could trigger memories and to not be alarmed. She was also released on the promise that she would come in every two weeks in order to go to therapy in order to talk her feelings out. It was something Veronica oh so was not looking forward to. She just wanted to be a normal teenage but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

While she was at the hospital she was constantly badgered by Piz and Duncan with Logan rarely coming by. Apparently she had really struck a chord with him upon their first interaction. It was very nice of him to still stop by every now and then to talk to her. It seemed as if there was a lot of unspoken business between the two of them which was actually better than what Piz was doing which was informing Veronica in every other sentence that they were dating. She felt like just shouting out 'Okay I get it. I had some bad taste before but I am lucky enough to not remember so just leave me the hell alone!' However; she couldn't do that since she honestly didn't know how the old her felt about Piz. Duncan was there pretty much on a daily basis and he would tell her about how much in love they used to be. Veronica always wanted to know exactly what happened between the two of them but he wouldn't share that information with her. Hardly anyone would tell her.

Wallace would come by with the girl who was apparently Veronica's best friend, Mac. She took an instant liking to Mac as she wasn't forcing a friendship on her. Mac would talk to Veronica as if they were meeting for the first time instead of 'do you remember whens' which were getting beyond annoying for Veronica. Everyone wanted to know if she remembered when Wallace was taped to the flag pole at school, if Veronica remembered the purity test that introduced her to Mac, if Veronica remembered Prom Night their sophomore year. The answer to all the questions was no, she didn't freaking remember and the quicker that people understood that the better everything would be for everyone.

One thing often bugged Veronica. No one wanted to fill her in about her years in high school. For some reason everyone was pretending that Veronica and her pals just skipped from junior high into college. She figured the reason for this was that everyone was trying to protect her but what if filling her in on some of the details would trigger a memory? Apparently that wasn't a risk that anyone was willing to take.

She found that the easiest person to talk to was Wallace. He treated her like a normal person and not someone who was delicate and would die. She was happy that Wallace was her step brother as well as her best friend. She could see right away why they got along.

"So are you going to give me any interesting tidbits today," Veronica asked the moment that Wallace walked into the front door of their house. From what Veronica understood when Wallace's mother married her father they bought a house big enough to house the Fennel-Mars clan.

"Now girl, you know I can't do that. I'd be intentionally and directly ignoring the orders of the Sheriff and I'm in no mood to get locked up. That's strictly a Mars thing," he said doing exactly what he said he wouldn't do. He had just given her a glimpse into her past.

"Oh my god. Seriously? Who? Me or my father," she fired off the possibilities without really waiting for a reply, "Wait, I'm sure it was my father. I mean you guys said that he wasn't the sheriff a while back. Like he was reinstated as a sheriff. Did he do something horrible and was thrown in the slammer? Was I an orphan?" Her imagination was always getting the best of her.

"God you are seriously crazy. Is that a side effect from your accident," he joked as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a package of cookies, "you know you once made me snickerdoodles. You don't do much all day, you can bake something for your brother ya know," he continued and poured a glass of milk. "And it was your ass that got arrested. If I'm not mistaken you've been hauled into that police station more times than we have fingers and toes combined. Once for supposedly making fake IDs, once for supposedly being involved in a kidnapping case. I'm sure the other times it was just because Sheriff Lamb liked looking at your big blue eyes," he took a seat at the bar and motioned for Veronica to have a seat next to him.

She walked over and plopped in the seat next to Wallace and decided to help herself to his cookies. "I guess I should be happy that I don't remember how to make cookies right? I mean looking in the mirror I don't think I look like a baker. But enough about cookies. I was arrested?! More than once?" She was very intrigued.

"Yeah girl you were, more than once. It was so great to get the phone calls from you asking me to track down Cliff, give your father a heads up, and to contact whatever guy you were with so they wouldn't think you just up and changed your mind and disappeared into the night." He looked at her and wished there was something he could do to get her memories back.

"Hey speaking of boyfriends…whats up with these guys." She figured that Wallace had just given her a perfect lead in to ask about her relationships with everyone and she hoped that he'd reply instead of change the subject like everyone else did. "Why is everyone treating the relationship issues so delicately?" she asked again.

"Listen V, I don't want to try to explain this whole mess to you. I won't lie to you either. There have only been two guys you've ever loved in your entire life besides your father and me of course…. Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls. Duncan and you were like, I don't know. The first time you guys dated I didn't even live in Neptune. The second time you guys dated I was around and we tried to double date and stuff but you know, I never found him full of life or anything. He seemed content just being there." He paused to take a bite of his cookie and a long sip of his milk.

"Well what about Logan and Piz?" she asked wanting to know her history with these gentlemen suitors. "And why hasn't Logan come by the house yet. He's the only one you know. Everyone has come by to see me."

"Logan and you have this history together that I could probably spend months trying to explain to you and I still wouldn't do it justice. Let me just tell you that he loves you more than you'll ever know. Do you know that he once got himself purposely arrested in order to kick someone's ass who tried to harm you? He probably hasn't been around because you were such a bitch to him at the hospital." He said being very honest with his step sister.

"He did," she asked the moment she heard that Logan was arrested before. "How did someone try to harm me? What happened? Was this in high school?" she started her rapid fire questions again and then the front door opened and Keith walked in. Both Wallace and Veronica knew that they were no longer able to talk about her past. Keith preferred that things triggered her memories instead of conversations about the past. He also secretly wished that she'd never get her memories back and start fresh. No one should have to deal with the murder of their best friend, the murder trial, almost being murdered, almost being raped, being raped, being abandoned by an alcoholic mother. He was afraid that if Veronica got her memories back she'd have to relive all that pain a second time around.

"Good afternoon kids," he said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Veronica a kiss on the cheek and the standard manly head nod to Wallace. "Piz called today, he's going to stop by for dinner okay," he said pre-warning the kids.

"Oh that's great," Veronica said feeling the color drain from her face. It wasn't that she had anything against Piz it was just that he was so overbearing. "Actually Wallace and I were thinking of going to the Java Hut tonight, so can you entertain Piz while we go out?"

"Nice try Mars but not going to happen," Keith said. "You really should give that boy a shot. He's a nice kid."

"I'm sure he is dad but, I don't know. I don't think I should be dating anyone until I have my memories back or until I have time to fall for someone."

"I'm not forcing you to date him Veronica. He wants to come over for dinner just to be your friend. Please you two, best behaviour?"

"Yes Dad," they said in unison as they picked up their snacks and went into their separate rooms. Veronica still had a ton of questions and Wallace had a ton of answers. They just had to get together without interruptions so she could truly find out about her life. She felt slightly more comfortable in her own skin knowing more about herself. She was kind of a rebel. That made her feel great!


	5. Bring It On

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Veronica had gone to her room and was contemplating things. Wallace never wanted to talk about her past when her father was in the room and she didn't really understand why. Didn't he want his only daughter to remember what her life was like? If she was such an extraordinary person didn't she deserve to remember what she did that was so wonderful?

She had only been home for 3 weeks and she was quickly falling into a routine. From what she was told she was behaving just like the old Veronica; only without making references to the past. She was happy to know that her personality hadn't changed but not knowing about her past was really bugging her. Didn't your past shape the person you were today? Things that happened to you were what shaped your character and made you stronger, weaker, give you fears, give you strengths. She had nothing to go on in that respect. She didn't know what her favorite band was, what her favorite classes were, what her favorite colour was, if she normally preferred her hair up or down. She didn't know if she was afraid of bugs or heights, if she liked chocolate or not. Everything was a trial. She'd have to try everything to see if she liked it or not and that was just annoying.

Upon inspecting her room she quickly found out that she loved indie music and was a big fan of reading. She had a ton of clothes in her closet and in her drawers. Apparently Veronica favored the casual comfortable look as opposed to the glam Barbie doll look and that pleased her immensely. She had quickly gotten the impression that she wasn't little Miss Vanity. However, her mind changed when she found a cheerleading uniform. She undressed and quickly redressed in the uniform (that amazingly enough still fit) and read the logo on the front. NHS. High school. Clue number one about her past, she was a cheerleader. She searched in the closet and found some pompoms and walked out of her bedroom and into the main living quarters of their house.

"GO NEPTUNE GO!" She cheered loudly remembering Wallace tell her about his days as a star point guard at Neptune High School. She was apparently there cheering him on at every game! "PIRATES PIRATES PIRATES! ARRRRGH!" She continued and couldn't suppress her laughter when Keith, Alicia, and Wallace were staring at her in amazement. "P-I-R-A," she stopped cheering and put her arms at her sides with the pompoms dangling there.

"What, you look surprised to see me this this," she said looking at her father. Looking at Veronica you'd think that she was a high school cheerleader with her beautiful blonde hair in a high pony tail with a few loose strands escaping the elastic and gently framing her face. Her eyes were a beautiful bright blue colour. So much brighter than when she first woke up from her coma. "Isn't this like my thing," she asked moving around again in a very cheerleadersque way.

"Honey, I haven't seen you in that thing in so many years its unbelievable," Keith said as he continued to chop onions for some chili that he was making.

"Hell you never put it on for me at the games. You were always like 'oh no Wallace, my days as pep squad girl are totally over,'" he imitated her.

"And here I thought I was an every day cheerleader," she said the sound of disappointment creeping into her voice.

"I don't mind, really, you can keep that on for dinner if you wish," a familiar voice said the family heard the front door close, "I hope you don't mind but it was unlocked," Piz said as he walked in grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Veronica in a mid-drift baring top and super short skirt. He had always wanted to see her in that outfit. One time while they were making out she had pretended to be on pep squad still and … well that some how ended up with his face and Logan's fist being acquainted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go change," Veronica said as she backed into the hall way with Backup and Alicia following her.

"Ignore his comeons, it really does suit you," Alicia said as they reached Veronica's bedroom

"Thanks Mom," she replied while smiling at her step mom.

"Veronica I told you that you don't have to call me mom, you didn't before your accident and you don't have to now."

Veronica looked at Alicia with a big smile on her face. Veronica was making the effort to be all cool with the insta-family, including a little brother who was shipped off to granny's house until Veronica was more or less stable. She liked Alicia, she really did. Wallace loved her and by the looks that Keith gave her, he was head over heels in love with the beautiful woman standing at Veronica's door way.

"But I want to call you mom. It kind of makes me feel more normal, but if it bothers you I'll stop," she said forcing a smile now.

"No, actually, I think its really nice. I just don't want you to feel forced or anything."

"Never. It's nice having a family and although I don't remember a lot, I can sense the love in this house. Even this guy is a central part of the family," Veronica said as she bent down to pet Backup on the head. The enormous pit bull just tilted his head to take the love and affection. When they walked into the house the first day Veronica was released from the hospital she was immediately intimidated by the dog but she quickly found out that he was nothing more than a sap when it came to her and if all dogs only had one boss, Veronica was his.

"That means a lot to me Veronica. You and I haven't always seen eye to eye on everything in the past but I'm glad we were able to put our differences aside. It worked out well in the end don't you think? You and your best friend are brother and sister." Alicia had continued but Veronica was still clinging to the part about them not always seeing eye to eye. She'd have to question Wallace about that later on. "So why don't you change and then join us in the living room, one of your gentleman callers awaits," she said.

"Wow, now I feel like a whore by having many gentlemen callers," she joked as she walked into her room and changed into something that was very 'Piz proof'. She decided to wear dark blue jeans that didn't cling to her body, in fact they kind hid her slim figure and paired it with a Hearst College sweatshirt. She would turn the AC up before dinner so she didn't boil herself to death in the warm California heat. Pulling the sweater over her head had messed up her ponytail even further and she didn't want to be bothered to fix it. She wanted Piz to forget he had ever seen her in her cheerleading uniform. She kind of just wanted Piz to forget he had ever met her but he seemed pretty intent on making her remember that they were dating. "Backup would this turn you on," she asked the dog as she modeled her frumpy clothes and disheveled hair for the dog.

The dog gave her no reaction whatsoever. "A lot of help you are," she said as she opened the door to her bedroom and made her way into the living room were her family plus Piz were sitting on the couches enjoying homemade sun tea.

Piz got off the couch and walked over to Veronica and kissed her softly on the lips. "How are you, how was your day?" he asked her as he tried to lead her to the loveseat. Instead she plopped down on the armchair that was usually reserved for her father but he was busy cooking and he wouldn't really mind if she didn't want to sit next to someone that would molest her if given the chance.

"Uh great. Let's see today I was home alone while Wallace was at school and mom and dad were at work. I had Backup here but he's just not as conversational as I'd like my 180 pound pit bull to be. He's working on it though," she said sarcastically as Piz decided the arm of her chair was the appropriate place for him to sit. She felt as if she was a newborn child with her doting mother above her ready to pounce anyone that came near her.

"I told you that you could call me if you got bored. My schedule is really light right now, especially with the semester coming to an end," he said hopeful that she just thought he was busy with school and that's why she didn't call.

"Now who said I was bored," she said as she stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen, "I have my Tivo and America's Next Top Model is so thrilling this season. I just can't decide if I want Fatima or Whitney to win," she slowly backed up towards the kitchen, "Give me a minute I need to see if Dad needs help," she said and she excused herself. She went into the kitchen and leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly.

"Dad, please don't ever do this to me again," she looked desperate at that very moment.

"Do what Veronica," he asked sounding concerned. He stepped away from the bubbling pot on the stove and made his way over to his daughter when he spotted a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Maybe he was my boyfriend and maybe I truly did love him at one point in time but right now he just really gives me the creeps. He like," she paused to wipe away the tear that had slipped from her eye. "Every time he sees me he thinks its okay to kiss me on the lips, he sticks to me like a freaking leech and I'm not comfortable with that Dad. I don't remember him and I certainly don't want his lips on mine until I can remember something about him. And seriously, who names their child Piz," she said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I'm sorry honey. I thought it might be good for you to spend some one on one time with some of your friends. When they are all over here I feel that they overwhelm you. Piz is a really nice boy and he really likes you. You liked him too. I think he's the first boyfriend you ever had that actually respected our house and wouldn't make out with you on our couch," he said remembering the nights he'd come home to find Logan and Veronica cuddling on the couch with their lips inseparable. The same thing had happened with Veronica and Duncan.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't let him make out with me for a reason," she asked sounding a little snarky. She had a hard time imaging herself allowing Piz to actually slip his tongue into her mouth. The thought alone made her want to throw up.

Keith looked at his daughter and laughed at her. "Honey, I wouldn't bring someone around that I know you wouldn't want around but if you want I'll talk to Piz and tell him to ease up a bit. Maybe he needs you to make it clear that the two of you aren't dating anymore."

"What kind of moron wants to force a girl to date him when she can't remember a damn thing," Wallace's voice interrupted their conversation. "I'm sorry Dad but seriously, he just laid one on her in front of everyone."

"Yeah and what more can I do to spell out that I'm not interested, this outfit doesn't exactly scream 'hey I was expecting you over and want to impress you and can't wait for you to shove your tongue into my mouth'" Veronica said standing next to Wallace who was smart enough to defend her.

"Can we not talk about people shoving their tongue in your mouth Veronica? I'm still your father. I'll talk to Piz now you two go out there with these snacks so it doesn't look like we were in here gossip mongering." He said as he handed the kids trays of delicious looking appetizers. If Keith ever lost his job as sheriff again and was sick of solving crimes he could easily make it as a caterer.

"Soooo Dad made yummy snacks," Veronica said as she placed one of the trays on the coffee table in the living room and made her way back to the arm chair and she motioned to Backup to join her. Wallace entered the room with napkins and small plates so everyone could help themselves. Piz threw a few things on a plate and tried to sit on the arm of the chair again but Backup had something to say about that. He made a low growl and showed his teeth.

"Woah, can you call him off," Piz said afraid to sit down.

"I wish I could but I'm still trying to remember his commands. Sorry," she shrugged her shoulders innocently. It was going to be a very long night.


	6. Never Back Down

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Dinner was going slow. Painstaking slow. There were lulls of silence in which Veronica wanted to drown herself in her glass of tea but her head just didn't fit in the glass. She was considering trying the jug of tea but knew that her father would frown on her making an ass of herself and she told him that she would try her hardest to be nice. It was just annoying how Piz was trying to hold her hand the entire night.

"Sorry Piz, I need my hand to eat," she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She considered tattooing 'I'm not interested' across her forehead but felt that eventually she would be interested in someone and they'd get the wrong idea about her. Besides tattoos weren't her thing. She may have been a girl who got around but she resisted all urges to get tramp stamped. She was 100 tattoo free.

"Sorry about that," Piz said sheepishly. He was nervous and maybe Veronica was being a bit too mean to him but he had to get the idea that he was being creepy. She wondered how he would feel if the roles were reversed, wait who was she kidding. If he woke up with no memory and had three women visiting him every minute of every day he'd be in lala land wishing that he had gotten into the accident long ago.

"It's okay," she said squeezing his hand gently before letting go. She was going to make an effort to be nicer. It wasn't to appease Piz either, it was to make her father happy. He didn't like seeing Veronica bitter. In a way she got where he was coming from, he was her father and just wanted to see her surrounded by good people. Apparently Piz was good people

"So Wallace was telling me that you do a radio show at Hearst, whats all that about," she asked trying to make conversation and noticing her father smiling out of the corner of her eye. She tilted her head a bit, taking lessons from Backup, and sent her father a smile as if to ask 'is this what you wanted'.

Piz looked at Veronica shocked that she was actually paying attention to him and directing the conversation towards him. He swallowed the chilli that was currently occupying his mouth and washed it down with some tea. "It's on every day at 4pm on the Heart radio station. If you want you can come down for a recording one day. If I ever know that I can't make the show on a certain day we pre-record it. Those are the days when we don't really take requests," he said smiling at her. "It'd be nice if you came by one day. I could even interview you or you can be a guest host or something like. You used to enjoy coming by the station," he informed her.

Veronica was pushing food around her plate by now. She was making an effort to be nice but she hated the term 'you used to' because how was she supposed to know, "I'll have to check my uber busy schedule to see if I can fit you in but I'm pretty sure that I have some space somewhere," she said teasing him. Her schedule was anything but full.

Everyone was trying their hardest to keep the conversation up and Keith realized that he had made a mistake in asking Piz for dinner. Veronica wasn't ready for that and when she was ready she would be the one to decide who to have for dinner. Next time he would ask her permission. Keith excused himself to the kitchen to get desert while Alicia cleared the table.

"This is all my fault," Wallace said aloud while watching the silence between Veronica and Piz now that the adults were out of the room.

"What do you mean Wallace," Veronica said suddenly sitting up and alert and showing interest in something other than her nail beds.

"Piz was my roommate at Hearst and he had the hugest crush on you…" Piz had tried to interrupt Wallace at this point but Wallace just put his hand up knowing that his time was limited before and adult came in to put and end to the discussions of the past, "Anyway when you and Logan were having problems I kind of helped you see what a great guy Piz was. He is just so different from the type of guy that you usually dated. I made you promise not to tear his heart into a million pieces and now I see that was a mistake," Wallace spoke quickly and quietly making sure that no one else heard.

"Wow thanks Fenell, way to support your buddy," Piz said looking hurt and disappointed. "So its okay now if I get my heart torn up," he asked looking for clarification. Veronica just sat there silent and that was a first.

"No its not okay Piz. Look, I do like you as a friend but I don't think you are the one for Veronica and she is far too nice to tell you but I think you are kind of over bearing for her right now." Wallace said defending his sister. He caught her eyes and saw that she was ever so grateful.

"Why because I want my girlfriend back," Piz said his hurt disappearing and being replaced by anger, an emotion that Wallace didn't think Piz possessed.

"I.am.not.your.girlfriend," Veronica spoke each word slowly as if speaking to a mentally disturbed child. "I may have been prior to my tiny little accident that kind of has this side effect of erasing my memory and I think instead of living in the past we just focus on the present. Be my friend Piz, get to know me and let me, the new clean slated Veronica decide if she wants to take it to the next level. No kissing, no holding hands, no late night phone calls, no showing up to dinner unexpectedly. Just be my friend," she almost pleaded with him.

Piz backed his chair up and then stood up and walked towards the front door, "Tell your parents something came up and I had to leave…and thanks. You too Wallace, thanks for the comradeship. I never thought you'd think I was a bad idea for Veronica. Maybe a kidnapper or someone accused of murder is a better choice for her," he walked out the front door closing it loudly behind him.

"What in the hell did he mean by that," Veronica looked at her brother quizzically. "Murderer, kidnapper? What in the hell? So not only did I get around but apparently I got around with the wrong crowd," she said

"It's not like that Veronica," Wallace said his face starting to darken with the anger he was feeling. Piz had no right to say those things in front of Veronica. He knew she'd end up asking questions and he didn't care. "I swear Veronica, things will start to fall into place and you'll understand but you never ran with the wrong crowd. You helped your dad with his P.I. company and he was/is the sheriff in town; do you honestly think you had the chance to be with the wrong crowd?"

"I know your hiding something from me and I promise you I'll get it out of you even if I have to stuff you with snickerdoodle after snickerdoodle," she said lightening the mood up again.

Keith and Alicia walked back into the dining room with all the fixings for sundaes. "Where did Piz go," they asked trying to read the teenagers faces to see if they'd give away anything.

"Something came up," Veronica said innocently, "Oh dad, my favourite! Chocolate sundaes with Reese Pieces," she exclaimed as she reached for the ingredients to make her creation.

No one moved, everyone just watched Veronica. She felt everyone's eyes on her as she paused her sundae making experience, "What am I drooling or something," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"No its just," Keith looked at his daughter curiously, "It's just that it IS your favourite dessert and we haven't made it since your release from the hospital. You actually remembered that or someone told you," he asked his face now expressionless.

"I remembered," she asked excitedly dropping her spoon with ice cream on it. "No one told me anything about this. I just," she looked at her family and felt tears of joy starting to sting her eyes, "I saw what you brought out and I just knew I liked it, a lot. It was familiar," she broke out into a huge grin that the Mars-Fenell clan had rarely seen in the past 3 weeks. "I remembered and I'm so going to eat this bitch," she said and went back to making her sundae unable to hide the happiness she was feeling at that very moment.

**A/N: For all of you who are waiting for a little LoVe. Next scene will have an interaction **


	7. An Inconvenient Truth

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Everyone ate their dessert quietly, while at the same time looking around the table at one another unable to contain their excitement. Veronica was busy wondering what she would remember next and how it would feel when she remembered. Her heart was filled with joy because she was really starting to think that she'd never remember anything seeing as how she was out of the hospital for 3 weeks and nothing had triggered a memory yet.

Keith was overjoyed and thinking about calling Dr. Stevens the minute Veronica went to bed to schedule an appointment to see if they could detect anything. Had something changed and that's why she was able to remember something or was this just a rare occurance?

Alicia was excited that their family was one step closer to being their old selves again and then she could call her mother and tell her to pack Darryl's things. He was too young to understand that his step sister didn't remember who he was so he was sent to his grandmothers for the time being. Their house seemed empty with out the youngest member of their clan around asking a million questions.

Wallace couldn't believe that Veronica had a mini break through and was anxiously awaiting the next one she would have. He wondered what would trigger a memory, a particular outfit or scent? Maybe being at a certain place. He hoped it wasn't a one time thing because Veronica was a great person and she deserved to know exactly how great she was. She had changed a lot of lives in Neptune and she had to know that.

"I'm going for a walk," Veronica announced while standing up to clear the dishes of those that were done. She had broken the silence that was lingering long enough.

"It's getting kind of late don't you think," Keith said suddenly getting protective of his 19 year old daughter as if she were his nine year old.

"Yeah but see, I don't have to get up early tomorrow for work, nor do I have to go to class or study for exams. I'm young and have no obligations, and if I don't walk off these sundae calories I'll shatter the hearts of so many young men and old perverts who won't be able to see me in that pep squad outfit," she joked while exaggeratingly sticking out her stomach as if to show the world she was fat.

"Take Backup with you," Alicia prompted. Veronica knew that was coming. Every time Veronica wanted to leave the house without a human she had to take the dog. She didn't mind. Backup was actually a great listener and he did deter people from walking up to her.

"Want company," Wallace asked her already knowing the answer. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone.

"Rain check on that," she told him with a smile, "I just want to think a bit," she went to her room to change into something less frumpy. She came out wearing a tighter more well fitting pair of jeans and a white tank top with her Heart sweatshirt draped over one of her arms. "Backup lets go," she said while putting the dog on a leash even though she didn't need one.

She made her way down the driveway of the house when Wallace came out behind her with a khaki coloured bag in his hand. "Wait up Mars," he said as he approached her. "Before you start bitchin at me, I'm not going with you. I just wanted you to have this, its yours," he said as he handed her the bag. "I know you hate when we say what you used to do but you honestly never left the house without this bag. It has your whole life inside," without waiting for her to reply he turned around and walked into the house.

"Yeah and that wasn't weird at all," she said slinging the bag over her shoulder. When she got to the beach she'd look through the bag to sort it out and see if anything looked familiar to her. She had to hand it to him, Wallace was one of a kind. It was almost as if he had some sort of vested interest in her getting her memory back. Either that or he just really cared about her and she was going to go with the latter.

Backup practically knew his way to the beach. Every day Veronica would get off her ass get dressed and take the dog out. It was the only routine like thing she had to do. It gave her a reason for getting dressed and out of the house. She enjoyed her walks with him. They'd walk down to the beach which wasn't very far from where they lived. Between Alicia's job at Kane Software, Keith being reinstated as sheriff and a very large payout from Kendall Casablanca's and the Mars were living in the 09 zipcode. Veronica and Backup would walk to the beach and then spend an hour or two there just running along the beach, playing fetch, or laying out and reading a book. Backup wasn't so great at reading but he really enjoyed chewing on his raw hide bones.

The night was fairly bright due to a very starry night. Veronica found a bench to sit on, which wasn't very hard since the beach was pretty deserted at this hour. "Now if I let you off this leash you have to promise not to go far or chase any kids. Just get your exercise and I'm going to look through this bag okay boy," she said speaking to the dog as if he was her human child. She unclipped his leash and watched him run off towards the water. The way he was in the water you would think he was a Labrador or Retriever. She watched him for a few minutes before her curiosity got the best of her and she began to rife though the bag Wallace had given her.

"So mystery bag are you holding the keys to my past," she asked as she undid the two clips that kept the bag closed. The first thing she pulled out was a light weight laptop. She opened it right away and saw that she couldn't see anything as everything was password protected. She tried to guess at what the passwords were but each time she'd get an error message. Hopefully that would be her next memory, a password list. She laughed at herself and then pulled out a rather large and advanced camera. She held it in her hands just inspecting its exterior. Shutter buttons, lenses, focuses, nothing out of the ordinary. She turned the camera on and it was set to view photos. The first few she didn't understand why they were on her camera. There were a couple of pictures of what appeared to be two dark bodies in the middle of the night outside a house. She resisted the urge to delete the photos. Was she some sort of voyeur she thought as she scrolled through more pictures? She saw pictures of a man in his tightie whities leaning over a bed kissing on a woman much much younger then he was. She pressed the back button a few times when a confused look made its way onto her face. She was staring down at a rather happy looking picture of herself and Logan and it was dated about 8 months ago. Logan was kissing her cheek with his eyes trying to look at the camera while Veronica smiled happily into the camera. By looking at the picture she was able to tell that it was a picture that was taken by herself. One of those arms stretched as far as it goes to take a picture.

She didn't understand how the picture she was looking at was so filled with joy and happiness and yet they had broken up. Their breakup must have been something major if they went from super happy couple to the its complicated exes. She stared at the picture for a few more minutes trying to memorize everything about the picture. She had memorized the outline of Logan's face and was convinced if she ever had to draw it from memory she'd get a gold star. She was wearing a gray and white striped shirt with a collar and very little makeup. Logan was wearing a brown shirt and his blonde tipped highlights were shining in the bright sun. They were literally picture perfect.

She didn't want to dwell on the picture any longer and she turned off the camera and put it down on the bench and continued to dig through the back. She found a notebook from Mr. Landry's Introduction to Criminology course that contained lecture notes, a few pens and pencils.

She kept digging through the pockets of the bag and found old packs of chewing gum and a wallet. She opened the wallet and then confusion really set in. "Veronica Mars? Lily Kane? Cassandra Dell? Betsy Thyme? No wonder I can't remember who I am, I'm apparently suffering from multiple personality disorder," she said aloud as she looked through a handful of ID cards from different cities and states with her picture but a different name each time. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry out of frustration.

Instead of getting easier with time Veronica was finding it harder and harder to live each passing day. Every day she hoped that she'd wake up her head filled with memories she didn't have the night before it never happened. Instead each new day would bring on new questions and new pieces to a puzzle she wasn't sure how to solve. "Just remember already," she said to herself as she hit herself on the head with the palms of her hands a few times. She let the tears flow freely not caring anymore. She was alone at the beach at night and Backup certainly wouldn't tell anyone that Veronica had an emotional melt down.

"I think this belongs to you," she heard a voice say quietly. She didn't look up for a few seconds.

"What does," she said finally lifting her head and coming face to face with Logan Echolls with Backup at his side. "Thanks for the intruder alert Backup," she said to the dog who immediately came to her side at the sight of his master being in distress.

"You okay," Logan asked taking a seat on the bench next to Veronica without asking if it was okay?

"Yeah I'm fine Logan."

"Sure you don't want to call me King, it might make you sleep better at night," he said trying to get a smile on her beautiful face. It was killing him to see her like that. It was one of the reasons he didn't come around much. He couldn't stand to look at her knowing she didn't remember the love they shared. Their love went far beyond what her and Duncan had. Who needed a 'Cinderella story' when they had something more epic than 'Helen of Troy'. If Helen of Troy had a face that launched a thousand ships Veronica had one that launched millions.

"I wouldn't want to make Backup here jealous," she said following his lead. "Only one dog per master."

"I don't mind and I don't think he does either. He actually likes me," Logan said leaning over to pet Backup. His body was now dangerously close to hers. Both of them felt slightly nervous, Logan because he knew all about their history and Veronica because she was curious about her history with him. She knew there was a lot that she wasn't being told.

"Well I do, something about loyalty," she said and she got a reaction out of Logan that she wasn't expecting. Hurt had come over his face and she quickly replayed the scenario over in her head and she couldn't figure out what she did wrong.

"Wow, you sure you don't have your memory back," he asked while backing away from her, "because that really stung," his mannerisms towards her were now cold and she was beyond confused.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure Logan and believe me, I wish I had my memories back. I really wish I knew why in the hell no one wants to tell me about my life and I wish I knew what happened in our relationship because its hard to imagine that 8 months ago we were like this and today we are like this," she said grabbing the camera and showing him the picture.

"Yeah that was taken on The Sundancer," Logan said the moment he saw the picture. "That's my boat. You and I would try to go out on the water at least once a month," he said sounding nostalgic. "We had a lot of fun that day, I was actually teaching you how to fish," he laughed as he remembered Veronica squealing with disgust when he told her they were using real worms as bait and that she'd have to bait her own hook. She did it with a grimace and then proceeded to wipe her wormy hands on his crisp new shirt.

"I fish," she asked shocked.

"I was trying to teach you but you just couldn't keep your hands off of me," he said with a smile appearing on his face again.

"Perv."

"Hey, it was you, not me who was all gropey," he said

"Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself instead of me," she joked with him feeling at ease around him. It was strange one minute she'd feel very nervous and the next she'd feel as if they were on the same page.

"Maybe I am, I had a little something to do with the gropeage that day," he laughed, "So what are you doing out here by yourself Veronica," he asked turning serious on her.

She looked at him and tried to judge why he would be asking her that type of question. Did he really care? The words of Nurse Alice and Wallace popped into her head how they tried to convince her how much he really loved her.

"Why haven't you been around Logan," she asked sounding hurt herself and avoiding his question at the same time.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Veronica. I'll answer your question but you'll answer mine too." He looked up to the sky ask if looking for the answer to her question. Could he really just come out and admit that he hadn't been around because he was just depressed without her. He had tried to just live his life, he tried to move on but he couldn't. Epics had really powerful endings and he didn't feel that their story was properly finished. They couldn't end it on a bad note. Didn't Odysseus make it back to Penelope in The Odyssey?

"It hurts me to be around you Veronica," he said weakly while bringing his eyes to hers. He reached out and grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her face towards his. "I understand that you don't remember your past but it kills me that you can sit there and look at me and not know what I know about us. You saw that picture of us, we were happy Veronica. Tell me, have you seen a picture of you and Piz like that? I can't stand him. I can't stand that he's always there and I'm out in the cold hoping that one day your memory will come back and then even if your just the slightest bit mad at me you'll be able to look at me and remember how deep our love is," he said speaking to her not breaking eye contact. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and give her a kiss but he knew better. He wasn't afraid of Backup, he was afraid of her.

"I guess it kills two of us that he is always around," she said half joking with Logan as she moved her face out of his grasp. A part of her didn't want to move, a part of her wanted to stay where she was and wait for him to man up and kiss her. The other part of her didn't want that at all. The other part of her was terrified of what would happen if she let that happen.

"Why would I be mad at you," she asked him softly wanting to know what would cause her to break up with a guy who was so obviously madly in love with her.

"Veronica, I swear its complicated and if I thought I'd be easy to explain I would," he said and he saw the flash of anger in Veronica's eyes.

"Rule number one is that life isn't fair. Rule number two is that its not easy. Rule number three is that you can't complain about the pervious two rules," she said as she stood up. "You cheated on me didn't you," she asked as if she knew the answer already.

"I would rather have you tazer me with 1 million volts of electricity for seven hours then cheat on you Veronica Mars. I swear on a stack of Bible's I'm not that stupid," he said convincing her beyond a shadow of a doubt that cheating wasn't the cause of their breakup, "but apparently I'm more stupid than that," his face dropped, "You and I were having one of our stupid fights and we broke up and while I was out of town I got drunk and hooked up with someone you hate." He was deflated now and he grabbed her by the hand urging her to sit down again.

"True love huh," she said feeling tears rise again. She didn't know why she was about to cry. It's not like she remembered the pain a tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly dripped down her cheek.

Logan brought his hand to her face again and cupped it. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear as he spoke softly in her ear, "You never gave me the chance to apologize so I want to do that now. I'd never hurt you intentionally Veronica and I'm sorry for being an ass. If I could take it back I would," tears began to form in his own eyes as the two of them sat closely on the bench watching each other cry. "I just want you to have your memory back so that at least you can remember that you hate me, because if you never loved me you couldn't hate me," he said using Echoll's logic.

"Why'd you do it," Veronica asked him trying to figure out why she cared at that very moment.

"I was upset with you, I was drunk and I'm stupid. You have to understand you and I have a roller coaster of a relationship. Our highs are really high but our lows were really low too," he said and she nodded as if she understood.

"I have to go," she said quickly gathering her things and sprinting towards the main road with Backup hot on her heels. "What was I supposed to do boy," she asked him when they were far away enough from Logan and she stopped to put him back on his leash. Only then did she realize that her camera was in Logan's lap. "Fuck!" She thought as she continued her walk back home.

Logan sat with the camera in his hands as he stared at the picture of him and Veronica on the Sundance and tried to figure out what had just happened between them. Was it possible that for the second time in a year she was angry about something that happened when they were broken up? At least he had her camera now and that was an excuse to see her again.


	8. Along Came A Spider

Veronica and Backup took their time getting home

Veronica and Backup took their time getting home. After running far enough away from Logan they slowed their pace and just walked home. Backup was content just being out and Veronica allowed herself to get lost in thought. She was doing that thing that any teenager would be doing in her shoes: running the conversation over and over again in her head trying to find any hidden meanings to what was said, trying to judge what the reactions he had meant, decide if his touches meant anything more than what they were, touches.

In reanalyzing everything she realized only one thing, one thing that she was told by Alice as well as Wallace, Logan did love her. Not only that he loved her a lot and it showed in the way he spoke, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, but mainly in the way he acted around her. It was as if he wanted to tell her more of their history but something was hindering him. It obviously wasn't that he was afraid of hurting her because he admitted to sleeping with someone she hated. That was about as bad as a thing you could do to someone at the age they were. If he could admit that then what was he hiding from her? What was he trying to protect her from? Was it her he was trying to protect or himself?

Before she realized it she was home. She unlocked the front door and let Backup off of his leash and went to the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate. It seemed that it was one of the only things that could help her sleep. Not that sleep came easy to Veronica Mars; especially after tonight's conversation with Logan. She couldn't stop thinking long enough to actually process any of her thoughts. She left the conversation with more questions than she had answers.

She wanted to know why she'd break up with Logan after finding out he hooked up with someone while they were broken up. She obviously harboured ill feelings for the girl he was with in order to break up what seemed like a perfectly happy relationship. She couldn't get the image of her and Logan out of her head. They looked so happy, so content in the picture in her camera. She didn't need to hear people tell her how much Logan loved her she was able to see it, whats more is that she was able to see how much she loved him too.

She sat at the kitchen table and took the notebook out of her bag and started to flip through the notes. Veronica noticed little doodles in the margins. She glanced at the date that the notes were taken on, and the most recent were from five weeks ago. The same time she got into a coma. She scanned the lines trying to find something that didn't make sense and that's when she quickly realized that nothing made sense.

"What are you doing," Wallace's voice said startling her. Veronica jumped a bit before she was able to place the voice.

"Looking over some notes," she said while sliding the notebook across the table to Wallace to have a look at, "This is dated the same day I got into my accident," she pointed to the date when something else caught her eye, "Look, I didn't finish taking my notes. Like I left abruptly or something." She showed him how the last sentence she had written was incomplete and as if she was stopped suddenly.

"Maybe the bell rang," Wallace prompted not really convinced that anything was out of the ordinary.

"No look," she flipped the pages of her notebook for him to see, "every single date I have notes on is at least 3 or 4 pages long, this one is only a quarter of a page. Something made me leave class," she said using her deductive reasoning skills.

"Man, with or without a memory you just can't take the detective out of you," Wallace said with a laugh.

"Whats that supposed to me," she said quizzically.

"It's just that there has always been a detective in you. Since the first time I met you, you've always been sniffing out crimes, trying to find out who did what wrong. It's just in your blood." He looked at her as if she was a slightly different person from the person she was a few minutes ago. "I wonder if you still have your abilities," he said almost cheery.

"What can I leap over tall buildings in a single bound," she asked suddenly very amused, "Am I faster than a speeding bullet, can I stop bullets with my ch-"

"Okay so maybe abilities was the wrong word," he cut her off. "It's just that you've always been this super sleuthy person, all stealth like and crime solving. You just have this knack but at times your imagination is over active. Like, thinking that writing a half page of notes is a clue to something strange. Did you ever stop to think that maybe you preoccupied with something," he asked.

"Super sleuth, that sounds so cool. I wanna be that again," she quipped. "Preoccupied with what," she asked when her mind wandered off to her situation with Logan. Out of all her guests he was the one that was on her mind the most. She craved to know their entire story but if seemed that the more questions she asked the less answers she got and ended up with even more.

"Hello, Earth to Mars," Wallace said waving a hand in front of Veronica's face. "I was just talking to you and you disappeared."

"Uh sorry, listen I'm going to go to bed now. It's late. Tomorrow I'll have a new set of questions for you." She said as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before making her way to her room.

**A/N: **I know that this is a really short chapter and its taken me forever to do this but I've been feeling under the weather lately and this chapter is just setting up the other storyline. Obviously its all about LoVe but there is another story line forming :) Hopefully you guys will all enjoy it. Let me know what you think!


	9. The Accident

The Accident

**The Accident**

Veronica was sleeping very comfortably. She had a dreamless night, the type of nights that were few and far between ever since she had been home. She usually spent her nights tossing and turning and having vivid memories of the first few days in the hospital when she was trying to absorb a bunch of new information. She thought that last night would have been a restless night as well giving the amount of new information she had to digest but apparently her mind was tired. The minute that her head hit the pillow it was lights out for Veronica Mars. The early morning California sun was shining brightly in her room. She squinted trying to see the clock on her bedside table. It was only 6am. She didn't know that the world actually operated at this early hour.

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and put her bare feet on the cold wooden floors in the house. The cold sent mini shivers up her spine. She walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on for the family and instantly wondered if this was something that she normally did. Was she usually the first awake or the last one, or maybe somewhere in between. She poured her coffee into a mug and added a bit of sugar and went to sit on the counter where her stuff from last night still was. She picked up the spiral notebook that contained her notes and she stared at it trying to get an answer from it. What happened that she just stopped taking notes, she didn't even finish her thought. Was she reading too much into nothing? What if there was a fire alarm and that's why she didn't finish what she was doing, it doesn't mean that something _bad_ made her stop writing.

"Mornin' kiddo. I didn't know you knew what this hour of the day looked like," Keith said as he walked to pour his own cup of black coffee and joined his daughter at the table, "Whatcha looking at".

"Ha ha. Laugh it up, I'm not even sure I know how to function at this hour," she laughed with her dad as she discreetly closed the book. The last thing she needed was for her dad to think her imagination was working over time. "I was thinking that maybe today I'd go to Hearst with Wallace," she said nonchalantly.

"Why," he said while looking at his daughter strangely, "we already formally withdrew you from each of your courses at least until next semester due to your, um, problem." Keith new he couldn't avoid looking nervous. He knew Veronica a lot more than she gave him credit for. She was up to something and that something was really no good. "I think you might be trying to hard," he said and took a sip of his coffee.

"I know dad, I don't want to go back to learn, at least not today!" she said sounding a bit defensive. "I just really need to be somewhere other than in this house or walking on the beach with Backup. I need to get back to my normal routine and maybe if I can just sit in on my old classes," she said standing up and ready to walk back to her room, "And actually, I'm not even asking you if I can go, I'm telling you that today that's where I'll be." She grabbed her bag from the table and walked into her room slamming the door behind her as she looked for something to wear.

"He's sooooo irrational," she spoke aloud while quickly pushing clothes from one side of her closet to the other. "I'm not an invalid and just asked to run a marathon, I'm going to school, to a place of higher education, a place that can only be good for me. Like seriously, what is his problem," she continued her rant to herself.

"Maybe he's worried about you," Wallace's voice interrupted her own voice. "Sorry to just barge in here but you deserve it you just woke my ass up," he said and walked into her room sitting on the edge of her bed. "What is it Mars? What is making you suddenly want to rejoin the ranks at Hearst? Is it the stuff in your notebook," he asked obviously knowing her a little too well.

She sat next to him on the bed and covered his hand in hers. "My dear darling loving sweet brother Wallace, you are soon going to have to realize that it doesn't matter what made me want to go to Hearst today. I have this little inkling deep down in my sleuthy gut and I plan to see if its true."

"And you'd know how," he responded without missing a beat.

"I probably won't right then and there but don't the doctors say that people with amnesia should be in familiar places? It might spark a memory or two? I'm going stir crazy in this house. All I think about while you are all gone is who is the next visitor going to be, who is my real boyfriend, who do I really love, do I even love any of them? At least if I get out of this house and at school my mind will be occupied with something else and seriously, how much trouble can I get into at school?" she asked Wallace.

"You'd be surprised, Your first week at the college you made a few friends and even more enemies. Your sleuthiness often gets you in hot water," he said with a smile and the both of them shared a laugh before she ushered him out the room. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, if you even think of leaving without me I'll hunt you down and feed your balls to Backup."

"Owwwww. Girl, its to early to even get ready, my first class is at 11. I think you need to lay off of the coffee and maybe take a chill pill or two okay," he said as he closed the door.

With Wallace out of her hair she continued to look for something to wear. What does one wear on their second attempt of the first day of college for them? She had decided on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with the words 'I get away with soooo much' across the chest area. She paired that with a pair of flat shoes and ran the brush through her hair before putting it into a low side pony tail. She examined herself in the mirror and came to the conclusion that she didn't need any makeup, just a touch of lip balm.

She walked back into the main part of the house where her father hadn't moved from the table. "I'm going and you aren't stopping me," she said to him before giving him a chance to even say anything.

"I realize that Veronica but I want you to be careful," he said sounding concerned for his daughter. It was as if he knew something but wasn't telling her.

"Be careful? In school? Like, seriously, is there a pending bomb threat I don't know about," she said sarcastically to her father.

"Veronica, just don't do anything stupid. You've always had this habit of poking your nose where it doesn't belong. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Why does everyone do that? Poke my nose where it doesn't belong? I don't belong in class taking notes with everyone else? I don't belong to my normal every day life? Where exactly in this does my nose not belong?" She demanded from her father.

"DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE YOUR ACCIDENT WASN'T SO MUCH OF AN ACCIDENT," he shouted at Veronica without really realizing what he had just said. "Wait, Veronica, that came out wrong," he said as he noticed her about to leave the room.

"Why would you say that? Did something happen to make you think that? Do you know something that you aren't telling me," she asked her father with her hands on her hips. She noticed Wallace and Alicia walk into the room as well. "Do you two know anything about this? Is my accident so not accidental?"

Wallace, Alicia, and Keith just looked at one another. No one said anything. Veronica could practically see her father's headgears reeling as he tried to think of something to tell her. He was trying to formulate a lie that she would believe.

"No Veronica, we don't know anything," he finally said. "It's just that I was examining the scene of the accident and I only found one set of tire marks showing that they were braking…your tire marks."

Silence hung in the air. Veronica didn't know how to answer that. Had she done something to someone that would cause them to intentionally try to run her off of the road?

"And," he continued, "The other car still hasn't been found. We don't know if the other driver was drunk and didn't see you and that's why they didn't brake, we don't know if this was intentional or an accident. I just want you to be careful. I'm not going to stop you from going with Wallace today but please, for the love of God, stay with Wallace, Piz, or even Logan. Just stay with people you _know._"

"Yeah, like I know anyone," she said as she walked to the table and picked up her bag that Wallace had given her the night before. "Are you ready Wallace," she asked and didn't wait for an answer she went outside to the driveway and waited next to Wallace's car.

"Why didn't you tell me anything," she asked the minute he got to the car. "I thought you were the only person being honest with me," she slid into the passenger seat and crossed her arms across her chest. Veronica Mars was not a happy camper.

"Because I don't know anything Veronica. Your dad just told us last night while you went out for a walk…and remember we still don't know anything. No other car was found. It could have been an accident and the other person was drunk and now too afraid to come forward." He put the car in reverse and drove down the street. The car was silent the entire way to Hearst.


	10. Mean Girls

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

They pulled into the Hearst parking lot and Veronica looked around trying to see if it looked familiar to her. The only reason it even slightly rang a bell to her was because she had seen the campus on the internet when her father was trying to refresh her memory. She knew where the classes she was taking were located, where the cafeteria was located, and the dorm rooms. She had a mission and that mission was to see Mac today.

"What time are you done with your classes," she asked breaking the silence as she exited the car and shut the door. She leaned against the car and just looked at the massive campus in front of her. She imagined the overwhelming feeling she must have had her first day here. One young adult versus this over sized campus.

"I'm done at 3 but I have a study group until about 5. We are going to be in the library, you remember where that is? Or do you want to come to class with me," he said as soon as he got out of the car grateful that she was the one to break during this round of the silent treatment. He already knew her answer, she was going to be stubborn and refuse to go anywhere with him and tell him that she'd meet him at the car at five. She was so predictable when she was in these types of moods.

"Actually, I want to go see Mac in the girls dorm," she said looking in the general direction of where the dorms were, "But I'll meet you in the library around 4:30. If something changes you can call me or I'll call you…. And I promise to stay out of trouble… I pinkie promise," she said as she stuck her hand over the hood of the car to do the pinkie promise thing.

Wallace stuck his hand over the hood and interlocked his pinkie with hers. "You know you can be such a ball buster Veronica," he said and then he walked behind the car ready to go to class. "I have a break from noon to one thirty if you want to meet in the cafeteria or something."

"I'll speak to Mac to see what she wants to do but I know she doesn't have class until later on, I called her this morning. She's expecting me so I better go," she gave her step brother a hug and then walked off in the direction of the girls dorms. She didn't understand why Mac lived in the dorms, the school wasn't that far away from Neptune. If it were up to Veronica to guess why someone who lived so close to the school lived on campus she would guess that it was a problem between Mac and her parents. Parents were always driving their children away right? She knew that she didn't know Keith all that well but from what she had gathered he could be rather protective which probably didn't sit very well with an overly independent Veronica.

She finally found Mac's dorm and she tapped on the door lightly. The door opened and Veronica saw a blond with long hair standing in the doorway. It wasn't the Mac she remembered seeing at the hospital.

"Oh its you," the blonde said as she turned away leaving the door open.

"Yeah it is me," she said as she followed through the door and saw Mac on her bed using a laptop ,"thanks for being such a great hostess," Veronica added as she sat on the edge of Mac's bed. "What's up," she said wondering if she was being overly comfortable with Mac. She didn't really know what her boundaries were.

"Hey Veronica," Mac said looking up as she closed the laptop and put it on the floor beside the bed. "Glad to see you decided to leave the house," she said with a genuine smile on her face. From what she was told Veronica and Mac were pretty good friends and Veronica did like spending time with her while she was in the hospital. Mac had a quirkiness that most people didn't have.

"Yeah I am too," Veronica added cheerfully, "Although getting past Daddy Mars was kind of hard. I think there might be a tracking device somewhere on me," she half joked.

"Ohhh life as a Mars, oh so exciting," the other blond in the room added coldly, "Imagine that, having a spy as a daddy. Life must be so difficult for you."

"And your problem with me would be what exactly," Veronica said whipping her head around to look at the bitchy blonde. It would be overstating the obvious to say that Veronica had no idea what in the hell was going on.

"Oh please! What is my problem? I don't know, maybe the fact that you stole my boyfriend from me…is that reason enough? Like, really Veronica. Do you have to take everything that is mine."

"Enough Parker," Mac shouted before Veronica could say anything. "First of all, I've explained this to you many times, Veronica doesn't remember anything," she said as if she was talking to a preschooler, "Second of all, Veronica didn't steal Logan from you if she did she would have been dating him when she got into her car accident. Now if you'd like I can draw you a diagram to explain," Mac sounded beyond annoyed and it made Veronica laugh. She never really pictured Mac to be that type of girl.

"Whatever Mac. How do you know she isn't pretending and just waiting for everyone to fight over her again."

"Um hello, I'm in the room thank you very much," Veronica shot up from the bed and spun to face the two girls who were verbally sparring on another. "Parker is it," she looked at the blonde and wondered if she was Logan's type. She pushed the thought out of her head quickly, why did she care if she was Logan's type or not? It's not like Veronica was with Logan right? "Well Parker, I'm not exactly faking this amnesia stuff because I'm sure if I knew who you were and you talked to me the way that you just did you'd have your ass stunned by a taser gun. As far as stealing Logan from you, like Mac said, I'm not with him so what exactly makes you think that I stole him?" Veronica placed her hands on her hips and waited for Parkers reply. She felt her blood start to boil. Nothing was worse than being accused of something you couldn't really agree with nor deny.

"C'mon Veronica, don't pretend you can't even remember that," Parker exclaimed stepping closer to Veronica. The two girls were now inches apart in their stand off. "You were broken up. I asked you if it was okay if we dated because you _were_ my friend. You said it was okay and then suddenly you aren't available to do anything together as friends. I'd see the looks you'd give Logan when you saw him. It was all 'woe is me, my heart is breaking I can't be with you'. I didn't see you try to stop him from fighting Piz or Gory," she finally spat out.

Veronica wasn't one to back down. It was something that was just ingrained in her. Instead of backing away from Parker she took another step closer. The two girls were standing toe to toe. Veronica was so close she could actually see a zit forming on Parkers forehead. "Oh so I can be friends with a bitch, good to know," Veronica said while rolling her eyes. "Would you like me to draw you a picture," she asked using Mac's line. "Better yet, just follow me okay? This is reality," Veronica used one of her hands to point at the space between the two girls. She then walked to the door and walked out of the room and stood in the hall way, "this is you," she said pointing to the empty hall way. She walked back into the room, "Do you get what I'm getting at reality and you aren't even on the same realm right now but when you do find reality, let me know and then maybe you'll warrant a conversation with me." She walked over to the bed and plopped herself down.

Parker was frustrated and grabbed her back pack and left the room and that's when Mac burst out into laughter. "I know you don't remember anything, but Veronica, its like you are the same ole you." Mac came up and gave Veronica a hug over her shoulders. "Now give me that laptop you want me to break into," she said with a smile knowing exactly why Veronica was there. She knew Wallace had given Veronica her bag with the password locked laptop.

"Thanks Mac, I owe you," Veronica reached over and opened the bag containing the laptop. "I think this bad boy might contain some clues to my life."

"Spoken like a true detective and don't thank me I haven't hacked it….yet," she said with a smile as she took the laptop from Veronica and booted it up. "This shouldn't take long, I'm the one who set up your security on it."


	11. Disturbing Behavior

**Disturbing Behavior**

About an hour had passed since Mac was trying to hack into Veronica's locked down computer. While Mac was working on the computer Veronica was going through pictures on Mac's laptop asking her questions every few minutes.

"Veronica, I'm never going to finish if you keep on asking questions," Mac said only half seriously.

"Well how does anyone expect me to get my memory back if no one wants to tell me who everyone is," she said pretending to be exasperated.

"Hey for a private detective, I think you're losing your touch. The folder name tells you where and when, the file name is usually the who…so if you just open your eyes and look then you'll get a better feel of everything," Mac said while feverishly typing something into the computer. "Hey I'm almost there Veronica!"

Veronica jumped off of the desk and rushed over to where Mac was sitting. She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice or her face. "Oh Mac if you do this I will worship you forever," she said.

"Didn't you tell me the same thing when I managed to figure out who was behind the purity test?" Mac said with a smile as she turned the computer around to face Veronica. "Volia, computer officially hacked, by the way your password was insanely stupid," Mac laughed.

"Purity test," she asked looking confused, apparently there were a lot of things she still had to learn about her past and that was one thing she'd make sure to ask more questions about. "Oh my god, you did it?" she said looking at her computer's desktop. It was the same picture she had on her digital camera that she looked at the night before. Her and Logan on the boat. "What was the password," she asked trying to not think about why her desktop image was what it was since her and Logan were broken up.

"Love Echmars," Mac said rolling her eyes. It was beyond obvious at this point that even though Veronica had dated Piz she was clearly not over Logan. "It's a mixture of yours and Logan's name," she said to Veronica.

"Thanks Queen of the Obvious, I figured that much when you spoke the words," she said getting upset with Mac although she wasn't actually upset with Mac. She was just upset with the world and how she wasn't exactly understanding how it worked. She knew that she had to get her life together, she had to figure out everything and she knew that her laptop would help her find some pieces to the puzzle.

"Do you want to change it, its really simple," Mac asked already getting to the admin part of the laptop.

"No that's okay. Keep it the way it is," she said. Veronica sat on the bed and used the touch pad to navigate the computer. She saw a filed called _Cases_ and she double clicked it and looked at the various folders in confusion. "Lily's Murder, Bus Crash, Dean Hess Murder, Fitzpatrick Dealers, Campus Rapes…what is all of this stuff," she asked Mac.

"Those are your cases," she said seriously, "Like we all told you, you worked for your dad who was a private detective and often times you'd take on some small cases for your friends but you had a few big ones. All of those crimes are solved, with your help. You kept a file of everything on your computer. The police details, suspects, alibis, everything, and oh….before you start opening everything. Lily's murder…. It was a big deal to you. She was your best friend and everyone was suspected of the murder….everyone from her father to her brother to her boyfriend, umm, that like, includes Duncan and Logan but they were cleared of everything. You solved the crime and had Aaron Echoll's put behind bar for that."

Veronica was more confused than ever. Wallace had told her bits and pieces about Lily and her murder. She knew that her and Lily were best friend and that her murder was actually what got Veronica to be the outcast of the school. She was never told that Duncan and Logan were implicated in the murder. Veronica found that very strange and actually unsettling. She was dating two guys that were suspects in murder cases. "Did you say Echolls, as in Logan's last name" she asked.

"Veronica, for the love of God and all things Holy, please let the past remain in the past. Logan was suspected of being involved, Duncan was involved, Lily's parents, your father, EVERYONE was accused. Hell even Weevil was accused. Everyone was cleared but Logan's father. Logan's dad was a crazed psychopath who slept with his son's girlfriend and gave his son the beats until he was black and blue. Don't stir up the past. This isn't going to help you figure anything out. It's three years in the past and everyone was cleared." Mac said getting defensive and it wasn't just because she didn't want Veronica to view Logan and Duncan in a different way but she didn't want Veronica to dig too much into the past cases and find the information on Beaver Casablanca's again and remind Mac of everything she had spent forever trying to forget. Losing her virginity to a homicidal freak was scarring enough, she didn't need to rehash that.

"What do you mean 'was,'" she asked Mac. When she mentioned how Aaron Echolls behaved she used the past tense. "You mean all of a sudden Aaron isn't a crazed psychopath," she asked, "And I promise Mac, I won't dig up the past. I'll have a look through my most recent cases to see if I can figure anything out. My dad said that maybe my accident wasn't an accident. What if I was getting close to something and someone tried to kill me," she said.

"First of all, it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to off you,"she said in a semi-serious tone. Veronica didn't know if she should take it as a joke or not. "Secondly, Aaron was murdered in his hotel room one night after he managed to turn attention away from his crime and put the blame on everyone else. Oddly enough, it's the only unsolved murder the Mars family never decided to take on. I guess that has something to do with him trying to kill you," she said looking at Veronica with pleading eyes. Veronica was able to read them right away. She would let the past remain in the past. Apparently digging up old information wasn't gonna be good for anyone, herself included.

"Are we talking about Veronica being offed again," said a tall blond boy as he burst into the room and walked over to kiss Mac on the lips. "Hey Ronnie, how ya doing," he said giving her one of the goofiest grins she had ever seen.

"Uh, hello," she said doing a quick inventory of everyone she had met since she left the hospital and he wasn't registering. Then she remembered seeing pictures of him on Mac's computer. "Dick right," she asked.

"Well yes, I have one….oh wait, you mean is that my name. Yes it is." He walked up to Veronica and gave her a big bear hug. "It's great to see you out and about. Mac here was really worried about you but no where near as much as Logan. He was all 'woe is me, veronica wont wake up, oh woe is me, Veronica doesn't remember me'," he said doing a horrible impersonation of Logan.

"After that lame act I can't really tell, are the two of you friends or something," she said shooting him a look and suddenly feeling very protective of Logan and people making fun of him.

"Only the best friends to ever exist. I totally have his back and he has mine," he turned his attention to Mac, "So babe, are we going for lunch or what," he asked Mac and Veronica had to stifle a laugh. Mac was all computer genius, school oriented girl and this guy looked like a huge sufer dude. Maybe opposites really do attract. "Is there a problem Ronnie," he asked when he noticed her facial expression.

"No, everything is fine," she said smiling. She was really happy to see a functional couple around her. After everything she had learnt over the past few days she didn't think that normal people existed in Neptune. "I didn't know you had plans today Mac. I'll just go grab something in the cafeteria and then look for Wallace."

"No you can join us if you want," Mac quipped and Dick gave Mac a strange look. Veronica noticed the look and just smiled at the them.

"It's okay. It's a beautiful day, the walk and fresh air will do me good," she picked up her laptop and thanked Mac for everything and walked out of the girls dorm and walked towards the courtyard.

************Author's Note***************

Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for your comments/reviews/emails. To be honest with you I hadn't had time to write in the longest time and this chapter feels a bit rushed to me only because I wanted to move on to the next chapter which will be soon…but…. People adding my story to their favorites list really inspired me to write so thank you very much for your support  I hope you enjoy the update and stay tuned because more will be coming from me soon!


	12. A Walk to Remember

**Chapter 12**

So she lied. About a lot of thing. She said she was going to go to the cafeteria and look for her brother but she couldn't do that. She had so much information about her life just sitting in her bag and she was toting it around campus as if it was nothing. The bag was weighing down on her like a ton of bricks. It's not that the bag was actually heavy, its emotional implications were heavy.

She sat down on the plush green grass and pulled her laptop out of the bag. She entered her password with a small smile on her face and then stared at the desktop image. This image was everywhere she turned. She wondered if something special had happened on that day because that image was still saved on her camera, it was her desktop wall paper and she was sure if she looked through more of her things she'd find that picture. Did she lose her virginity to him that day? Did he give her some sort of promise ring or something? Or maybe, it was just a really good day in their relationship. She remembered her conversation with Logan down at the beach, their lows were really low and their highs really high. Maybe that was one of the highs after a really low low. Even though she couldn't remember that day in her life seeing that picture made her really happy. From everything she had managed to piece together in her life, it wasn't an easy life and she had a lot of crazy things happening in her life. Logan seemed to be one of the nicer things to happen to her.

Veronica was just looking at the computer screen when all of a sudden there was a shadow standing over her. "Penny for your thoughts," said the shadow caster.

"Piz." She said shortly as she closed the top of her laptop and looked up at him. "How'd you manage to find me with a campus this big," she asked wondering if someone decided to squeal on her.

"I called the house and Alicia said you were at Hearst so I thought you were coming to see me. I thought maybe you got lost or something on your way to the studio," he said sounding hopefully.

Veronica used her hand to block the sun from her face and she looked up at Piz. She didn't really know what to say to him. She didn't want to be a bitch to him because he really didn't deserve that. He was a nice guy but he was trying too hard to be the guy that he thought she wanted. The funny thing about that was that Veronica didn't even know what type of guy she wanted and even if she wanted any type of guy.

"I didn't get lost," she said and for the first time her voice wasn't laced with sarcasm or anger when speaking to him, "I came to get some help with something from Mac and now shes out with her boyfriend and I just wanted some alone time outside of the house without the dog," she couldn't help but smile when she said that. She felt like her and Backup now had some kind of unbreakable bond. "It feels good to just be out without someone thinking they need to protect me," she stood up to be as eye to eye with Piz as she could possibly be.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the way I acted towards you last night. You didn't deserve that its just that I have so much on my mind and I'm trying to figure out my life and I just feel like you crowd me sometimes. Like, my dad told me that you and I were dating and you never failed to mention it to me. If things are meant to be Piz, I'll just know it. I'm sure I'll get that feeling but right now I'm so preoccupied with other things its not fair to you for me to pretend I'm into being your girlfriend," she was going to go on but Piz interrupted her.

"So what, now you don't want anything to do with me? You want me to just disappear and hope that maybe sometime in between everyone coming to visit you that you'll have a random thought and just miss me or something," he said sounding his voice filled with sadness and anger all in one. Sanger. That's what he was, the feeling of sadness and anger.

Veronica changed her stance and was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest and it was now her turn to get all defensive. Apparently she was on a roll for pissing people off today. "Seriously, did I say I never wanted to see you Piz? All I said was that I needed some time without feeling pressured to remember something and c'mon put yourself in my shoes. Imagine you didn't remember anything and I just came around insisting I was your girlfriend and always trying to kiss you and feel you up. Believe me, you'd feel very uncomfortable," she said trying to convince him of what she was feeling but then remembered she was dealing with a teenaged guy. He'd probably be very happy to have her trying to feel him up regardless of if he remembered her or not. "I'd love to have you around Piz, seriously, I mean that, just can you ease up a bit. Let things happen naturally," she said trying not to sound defensive although she knew that was the message she was getting across.

"It just seems like you want to see everyone but me," he said lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Didn't I promise that I'd come to the studio to watch you do the show? I meant that. Apparently I'm a woman of my word. I will come and see you there but today just isn't the day but it will be soon, I promise."

"Promise," he repeated and she nodded her head to indicate that yes she did promise. "Okay well, I have to go before the show starts without me although that's rather impossible. He extended his hand out to her and Veronica took his hand and let out a laugh.

"Well that's formal isn't it," she said through her laughter as she leaned in and gave Piz a friendly hug goodbye. "I'll call you to set up a day to come watch you, now scrat before you are late to your own show," she said and watched him run off.

After Piz was gone from her line of sight she sat back down and put the laptop back in her bag. This just didn't feel like the place she really wanted to be when she found out about her past and how everyone she loved or she was told she loved was a suspect in a murder trial. In fact, at that very moment she didn't even know if she wanted to open those solved cases. The file names weren't exactly something that she thought she should be involved with. She was only 19 years old and apparently at 16 years old she was working on unsolved murder cases. How was that even remotely normal? How could her father let her do something like that? She wondered how many other kids in Neptune dealt with things like that.

She laid down on the grass and used her bag as an uncomfortable sort of pillow. The warm sun against her skin felt amazing. For the first time in a long time she felt like a normal teenaged kid. At that very moment she felt like a kid who was on a break in between her classes just enjoying a nice moment outside instead of in a dorm room with course books piling up on each side of her while cramming for an exam. Even though she knew it was pretend it felt amazing. This was the kind of thing she was supposed to be dealing with at her age, not having amnesia and trying to figure out her life all over again.

As her eyes were closed Veronica was pretending that her life was all put together. In her mind she wasn't amnesia girl with a pretty sorted past. Instead she was Veronica Mars, a pretty average student with above average talents at solving crimes. She was always surrounded by loving friends and family and she had a great boyfriend. At the moment the boyfriend's face was blanked out. "Aw c'mon even my imagination is drawing a blank there," she said opening her eyes feeling frustrated with herself. She figured if she'd just let her imagination run wild maybe a blank would be filled in. She just chalked it up to her subconscious being as confused as her conscious.

"You know people might mistake you talking to yourself as a sign of you going crazy."

"I thought that people already thought I was crazy," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah but you don't need to prove them right," he said.

"Maybe they shouldn't be that concerned with my life," she retorted.

"But you are unbelievably interesting."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"And you are special why?"

"My mom always told me I was special and I just believed her. Are you calling my mother a liar."

"Maybe not a liar but probably an ego stroker."

"Low blow Veronica, very low."

"Sorry Logan, you left yourself open for that one."

She couldn't take her eyes off of him and at the same time she couldn't stand to look at him. She was feeling guilty for running off the night before but when she was around him it was like nothing else mattered. He didn't sulk around avoiding her because of the previous nights events. "Can I sit or is this patch taken," he asked her using his foot to indicate the area he'd like to occupy.

"Well you see, that's just the thing, I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to my invisible friend Brandie but I'm sure she won't mind if you take her seat. She just went to get some ice cream but she'll be back soon and then you'll have to move to that patch over there," she pointed to the other side of her.

"I'll save myself the trouble and just sit there now," he smiled at her as he took the few steps to his allotted greenery.

"I was hoping you'd say that, You see if you sat where you originally wanted to I'd have to squint the entire time I was talking to you because the sun would be in my eyes."

Logan let out a laugh, something that she hadn't seen him do much of when she'd see him. "Oh so my vision can suffer but not yours? How about we go sit under that tree over there. That way we can both maintain our 20-20 vision?"

"Agreed," she said. Logan instantly got up and held his hand out for Veronica to grab. She took his hand and he helped her up. She took her bag and swung it over her shoulder and followed Logan over to a large willow tree.

"Logan," she said after taking her seat and getting comfortable against the tree, "I'm really sorry abo-"

"Don't apologize for anything Veronica. It's just not like you," he said with a half smile on his face which showed one of his dimples.

"Wow, I'm the non I'm sorry type," she asked and then decided she didn't care. She had something to say. "Let me talk please…. I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I don't have the right to be angry at you for something you did when we were broken up and I certainly don't have the right to be angry at you for something I don't even remember. I know that last night you said you wanted me to remember hating you but I can't remember that and in all honestly, I don't want to remember that."

Logan watched Veronica speak. His eyes wouldn't leave her face. He watched as her lips formed the words she was speaking and he found it hard to believe that Veronica Mars was apologizing for something, especially something she didn't remember doing in the first place. He looked into her blue eyes and tried to see if there was something deeper to what she was saying. Was he meant to figure out some kind of riddle or something or was she being genuinely honest?

"Veronica, the last thing I want is for you to hate me but the way I figure it is if you remember being so angry at me that you would walk away from our relationship you would remember how much I meant to you." He said trying to explain his logic to her knowing that it was hard to follow.

"I don't think you get it Logan," she said looking down at her lap where her hands were nervous acrobatics. "I was thinking about everything when I went home last night. And when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING. I thought about the way you looked at me in the hospital the first day I woke up and how you never came back after that. I remember everyone else trying to force their memories of _us___on me but you were the only one who didn't try to convince me that we were meant to be. I thought about how last night you cried trying to get me to understand how sorry you were, and well, call me crazy but…" she let her voice trail off not knowing how to continue.

Logan looked at her and wanted to tell her to go on but he didn't want to force her to do something that would make her uncomfortable. He was just happy that she spent her night with thoughts of him. "I didn't come back because I thought you needed space." He said making sure she understood that he wasn't avoiding her. He wanted to give her space so she could figure things out.

"You are the only one who figured I needed space, everyone else was too busy making me look at pictures of things and telling me what I would do every single day hoping to spark a memory. I've kind of come to the conclusion that maybe I won't be able to remember anything and I should probably start making new memories." There wasn't any sadness in her voice. Right then and there she had come to terms with how her life would probably be. Instead of trying to figure out the past she would have to live in the present and take things day by day. Life was too short to try to remember something that the doctors said might be gone forever.

"Like I was saying, I feel really comfortable around you Logan and every time I see that picture of the two of us I get this really happy feeling so I'd kind of like it if you could stop making yourself sparse and if the two of us could hang out. If it helps at all, I'm not mad about you sleeping with whoever you slept with when we were broken up," she said laughing at how strange the words sounded coming out of her mouth. She was no longer mad about something that happened when they were broken up that she no longer remembered. It made sense in Veronica Mars land.

"I'd really really like that," he said resting his head against the bark of the tree. "You have no idea how much I'd like that," he said turning his head and facing her.

"No Logan, you have no idea how much I'd like that," she smiled at him and this time the smile came from her eyes. She felt this magnetic field of energy between the two of them as their eyes locked. She moved a couple of inches forward and Logan reacted by moving a few extra inches closer.

He brought his head towards her face. He put his ear next to her lips and then brought his face up to hers, "Your lips are saying something," he said softly.

"What are they saying," she said finding it very hard to breath all of a sudden.

"They said that they are lonely," he said and then gently put his lips against her lips. Veronica's eyes closed instantly as she let the kiss happen and she surprised herself when she started to kiss him back. It was like an out of body experience. Her mouth moved against his mouth hungrily as the two of them kissed as if they had been waiting their whole lives for a moment like this. Veronica hadn't felt this alive since she woke up from her coma.

The only thought that Veronica had when their kiss ended was wow. His kiss had set her entire body on fire and she felt like she was in a scene in one of those cheesy movies where the couple would kiss and fire works would go off. She never realized how wonderful cheesy could feel.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Logan said without looking at Veronica.

"You are right, you shouldn't have," she said her cheeks were completely flushed and her heart was racing faster than a Formula One race car, "You should have never ended that kiss," she said with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss.


	13. Higher Learning

**Higher Learning**

Veronica had found her comfort zone. Leaning again Logan's chest on a warm California day just seemed perfect to her. For a brief while she had completely forgotten about all the problems that plagued her and she was finally a normal teenaged girl. A teenaged girl and her boyfriend…or was he? She didn't know if he wanted a girlfriend or even if she wanted a boyfriend. She had just told Piz how she wanted some space to figure out her life and now she was making out with Logan not caring if she figured anything out. Veronica Mars was a walking contradiction but right now she loved it.

She gently rubbed the arm that Logan had lazily dangled across her stomach, "Do you have any more classes today," she asked trying to make some sort of conversation with him. Ever since they first kissed they only had silence to fill the voids between kisses.

"At this point I don't even remember," he said with a grin on his face, "And I don't care to either. Nothing beats being here with you right now," he said as he nuzzled the space between her shoulder and neck.

"Don't skip class on account of me. I'll be around you know," she said as she squirmed a bit. She had just learned something new about herself. She was extremely ticklish near her ears and around her neck. "I don't think I'll be disappearing anytime soon," she said as she moved her face closer to his. Their lips were dangerously close to one another again. As she moved in for a kiss she froze. Something caught her eye.

"Is that Piz?" Before she could finish her sentence Logan had already whipped his head in the direction that Veronica was looking in. The sun was bright and it was hard to see but he could vaguely see someone who resembled him staring at the two of them.

"I can't tell but that's really creepy if he's watching us." Logan felt goosebumps form on Veronica's skin and he tried to rub her arms to get rid of them. He had always felt that Piz was jealous of him. When Piz first arrived at Hearst and made friends with Wallace anyone with half a brain cell could tell that Piz was crushing on Veronica. He hated the fact that Logan was with Veronica and he rejoiced when she announced her breakup with Logan.

When Piz and Veronica started to date he would do anything within his power to be sure that Veronica and Logan never crossed paths. He was jealous even when he had the girl and that had freaked Logan out. Sure, maybe he gave Piz a reason to be jealous, like beating the living daylight out of Piz when he thought he had video taped himself and Veronica in his dorm room. Logan had tried to explain to a very angry Veronica that although they weren't together anymore that he'd never stop defending her honour. Then about a week later Logan pummelled into Gory when he found out that he was the one behind the video tape. Piz, her boyfriend at the time, had just stood by doing nothing.

When Veronica was in the hospital Piz was there every single day pretending that he was the only person in the world who mattered to Veronica. Logan wasn't delusional enough, or stupid enough, to believe that he was the only important person in her life. He understood that before he ever entered the picture romantically that Duncan Kane was her knight in shining armour. He also knew that after Duncan and Veronica broke up that he had made a lasting impression on her. It wasn't always the greatest lasting impression but it was pretty damn lasting. Nothing says I love you quiet like vandalizing someone's car. Logan may not be the typical kind of knight in shining armour or your everyday Prince Charming but he was special to Veronica and nothing that Piz said or did could ever convince him otherwise. He and Veronica might have had a horrible break up but horrible breakups don't happen to people who weren't truly in love.

"Isn't he doing his show or something," Logan said breaking the awkward silence which disturbed their previously comfortable silence.

"Yeah but that can be pre-recorded, remember that's how Mercer was able to get away with the rapes for so long," she said not even realizing that she had just pulled something from her Pandora's Box of memories.

"Now that's something I'll never forget," Logan said remembering how he made sure he got himself arrested solely to share a cell with that scum bag and beat the crap out of him to teach him a lesson. Rape was never a good thing but attempting to rape Veronica Mars, girlfriend or Logan Echolls was a critical mistake in anyone's life. He didn't mind adding another arrest to his record if it was for such a noble cause.

"If he's gonna watch us we might as well give him something to watch," Logan said trying to divert Veronica's attention away from Piz or the Piz look alike.

"No Logan, we can't," she said moving a little bit further away from him. "If that is Piz I must be a grade A bitch. I just told him that I needed to figure out my life and not have some guy crowding me and now here I am like half an hour later being, well not crowded, but doing something he wishes he could be doing to me with some other guy. It's not right."

"Are you regretting this," he asked her with hurt being obviously displayed on his perfect face. Veronica wished that she could just wrap her arms around him and plant a slew of kisses all over him but she felt very uncomfortable at that exact moment.

"Regretting? Never. Bad timing, maybe," she said and then gave him a smile to make the entire situation a bit lighter. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this here where he can see us. I don't know how we were before my accident but I certainly don't like him very much post coma. I just feel like I'm rubbing salt in an open wound of his and that's not right."

She bit her lower lip and resisted the urge to lean into a kiss with him right then and there. The way he was looking at her was enough to get her going again but she knew that right now was not the time nor the place. "How about you call me later on tonight and maybe we can meet up at the beach or something," she said knowing that she couldn't very well invite Logan over for a make out session with Keith Mars at home.

"You can always come over to my place if you want some privacy," he said. "When I was living at the hotel you had a key and you'd come over whenever you wanted just for some quiet time to study or to be there when I got back from class. It was always a pleasure to find you there," he said getting the mental image of him walking into his hotel room to find Veronica wrapped in a plush hotel bath robe and slippers sitting on the bed watching reruns of Beverly Hills 90210.

Veronica shook her head no. It was too soon to be going to his house. She was going to take this thing with him one day at a time. Baby steps. _So much for baby steps we already made out before I could ask him what his favourite color is_.

She glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost time to meet up with Wallace. Oh how time flew when you were kissing the person who you thought was the love of your life, past and present. "I have to go meet Wallace," she said getting to her feet and grabbing her bag. "Call me later okay," she said giving him a quick and gentle peck on the lips and quickly turning to see if Piz was still there. The guy watching them had disappeared.

"I promise I will," he said, "and since you are ditching me I might as well get to class." He picked up his stuff and started to walk in the opposite direction then Veronica was heading. She had walked about 100 yards when her phone rang. She smiled to herself as she reached into her pocket figuring it was Logan to schedule their kind of date.

She withdrew the phone and looked at the caller id. It was Duncan. She wondered if she would ever be able to spend just one day without running into the three of them. Just once.

"Hi Duncan," she said as she put the phone to her ear and continued walking to the library for her meeting with her brother.

*************A/N***************

Hey folks. Thanks for adding me to your favourite stories list! Honestly, I'm very flattered and it means so much to me! As you can tell I'm very much in the mood to start writing again.

A few of you have commented on the lack of Duncan therefore the next chapter will have a bit of Duncan in it and of course there will be scenes with Weevil and Dick.

I'm also really happy that everyone else hated Piz as much as I did. He annoyed me so much on the show and he got in the way of true LoVe which is something I can't tolerate.

Keep reading because the real story arch is about to start in a few chapters 

XOXO

Jenny


	14. Not Yet Named Chapter

**Chapter 14**

Veronica must have had the longest day of her life and she felt like letting her dad know that maybe he was right about her going to Hearst that day. She felt like she had bitten off more than she could chew but the plus side was that she got to make out with Logan and that felt great so it was worth the stress she had to endure to get there, her confrontation with Parker, letting Piz down, and of course, having a telephone conversation with Duncan who was very one dimensional. Talking to Duncan was like pulling teeth. Although Piz was very low on her list of people she'd like to speak to he had a bit more depth to him. Duncan was like a bump on a log, you weren't really sure of what his purpose was but it kind of looks like it belongs there.

"How was your day kiddo," her father quipped over dinner as the family sat around. Keith was trying to play it cool but Veronica could see right though him. He wanted as much information as humanly possible without coming straight out and asking Veronica the details.

"I'll spare you the embarrassment of trying to dig for information and I'll give you the highlights of my day. Wallace and I made up as soon as the car was parked. Speaking of parked, I felt like parking my fist in this girl Parkers face who accused me not only of stealing her boyfriend but also faking amnesia. Oh, and totally for the record, last I checked Logan was my boyfriend first and those aren't easy to steal, like, he doesn't exactly fit into my back pocket ya know? Anyways moving on, I spent some time with Mac until her boyfriend showed up and then I went out to the courtyard and I bumped into Piz; by the way, dad can you scan me for a tracking device because if I didn't know better he totally has some kind of GPS on me. He's EVERYWHERE. Then I had a nice conversation with Logan and then when he was going to class I got a call from Duncan and we are meeting up tomorrow for lunch to talk. Then I went to the library where I found Wallace and his dweeb friends working on some kind of physics thing that bored me to tears and now here I am sharing my day, how was YOUR day," she said rambling on wondering if her dad was able to follow any of that. She purposely left out the part about making out with Logan, that was to be on a need to know basis and Keith did not need to know.

"Honey try to breath when you talk otherwise you'll get light headed," Keith said as he stifled a laugh. "My day was not nearly as exciting as yours but I did manage to keep busy," he put some butter on his bread and then looked up at his daughter, "Why do you think Piz has a tracking device on you," he asked in all seriousness. Maybe joking about GPS and tracking devices didn't work well with ex private detectives and current sheriff, especially those that were investigating the cause of their daughter's car accident.

"Keith, honey, I think she was joking," Alicia said trying to stop Keith from getting his imagination going.

"Yeah dad, it was a joke you know like ha ha funny. It's not that I think he's actually tracking me its just that over the past few weeks he just shows up unannounced here and then he found me at school. I guess there are only so many places someone who didn't have class can hang out and of course he found me," she picked up her glass of tea and took a sip before continuing. "I know I'm being harsh but he really gets to me. I don't think hes all kosher you know," she said hoping that someone else understood what she meant.

"I feel ya sista from another mista," Wallace chimed in. "Piz is a great friend but sometimes he's just a bit too much. You know I must have seen him 5 times today but he avoided me every single time. I guess he didn't like my siding with Veronica last night. That's not cool, isn't it meant to be bros before hos, not that you're a ho Veronica," Wallace said trying to cover his tracks before his entire family attacked him.

"I told you I get around," Veronica said winking to Alicia, "My own brother thinks I'm a ho," she laughed and playfully punched Wallace in the shoulder.

"It's okay Veronica, I got myself hos in different area codes," Wallace laughed while reciting a line from a rap song.

"Easy there Tupac," Veronica said laughing herself. It felt great to be having a light and funny conversation compared to other things she'd been discussing lately.

"Enough with the ho-ing," Keith said not feeling very comfortable with the conversation.

"What dad, its something that you do in the yard. You use a hoe and you hoe the yard," she said pretending she was explaining something to a three year old.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. The family exchanged stories of how the day went and Veronica filled everyone in on the Parker – Veronica showdown and they couldn't help but laugh. Parker wasn't high on anyone's list of favourite people. She seemed to rub most people the wrong way and that's one of the reasons that everyone found the story funny.

While they were sitting around talking Veronica's telephone rang. She glanced down at the caller id and saw that it was Logan. "Excuse me," she said to her family as she walked to her room.

"Hey you," she said sweetly as soon as she pressed the connect button on her cell phone.

"Hey yourself beautiful," he replied back, "I've been sitting in my house twiddling my thumbs trying to distract myself from noticing that you haven't called me yet for our secret rendez-vous."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I've just been wrapped up with my family," she plopped herself down on her bed as she recounted the dinner events to Logan. "I don't think getting away today is going to be easy, I mean, its not exactly hard but I'm tired, I had a long day," she explained.

"And a nice relaxing night near the beach with my lips keeping you company isn't enough to coax you out," he offered lightly.

"Can I take a rain check on that," she asked.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Oh I have a lunch date tomorrow."

"A date,"

"Yeah with a certain Kane kid," she teased Logan wondering if he was getting jealous.

"You have a date with Duncan? Am I missing something here," Logan quizzed.

"He called after you went to class and he wanted to get together tomorrow for a chat. I guess I kind of owe it to him right," she asked as she lay on the bed playing with her hair.

"Well, you don't exactly owe anything to him but if you want to go out for lunch with him that's up to you," he said with a bit of jealously creeping up on him. What if Veronica had some memories of how happy the two of them used to be? What if Duncan spent their time together talking about how much trouble Logan had gotten into over the past few years.

"It'd be nice to get out of the house and have some human contact and lets face it, Duncan is a whole world better than Piz….but of course no one beats your human contact," she joked with him to keep the conversation light. Truth be told she was having her own reservations about spending time with Duncan but she wasn't lying when she said that she could use the company. Normal girls went out for lunch with friends right?

"How about tomorrow night after dinner we go out to the Java Hut for some coffee and desert," Logan offered.

"I'll ink you into my calendar."

"Isn't the expression pencil you in?"

"Yeah but this is permanent, I don't want to erase it."

"There are some erasable pens out there you know."

"I'll marker you in then, unless you've invented white out for markers."

"White out works on anything."

"Are you always this impossible or is this something special you reserve for me."

"It's something I only unleash on you."

The two of them both laughed and continued to talk. Veronica was so comfortable with Logan that she hadn't even realized how much time had passed. The two of them fell asleep while talking on the telephone.

*********************************

Veronica woke up the next morning only to find herself still fully dressed and her cell phone flipped open on her bed. She picked up the telephone and noticed that the battery was completely dead. She plugged it in to charge before she went into the bathroom for a shower.

While showering she was recounting all she could remember from her conversation with Logan. He was filling her in on some of the happier moments of her life. Normally she would be extremely alert when someone was talking about her past but for the first time since she left the hospital she found herself enjoying the present and looking forward to the future. For now her future held a lunch date with Duncan followed by desert with Logan.

She stepped out of the shower walked straight to her closet looking for something to wear on her lunch date and to be honest with you, she was really looking forward to having some actual set plans. She knew that her day wouldn't be spent watching paint dry or trying to find a split end in her hair. Today she had a purpose, she was going to finish getting dressed, have her morning bagel and glass of orange juice while looking over some of the files in her computer and wait to go meet up with Duncan. She was going to come home to pick up Backup and take him for a walk and then come home and chill until it was time to meet up with Logan. She had a nice well rounded day and no one could say otherwise.

She walked out of her bedroom wearing tight blue jeans, a bright yellow tank top layered with a black cardigan that was slightly to big for her and slipping off of her shoulder. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and her makeup was perfectly applied. For the first time in a long time she was putting some kind of effort into her appearance.

"Have a hot date," Alicia asked when she saw Veronica walk toward the kitchen with her laptop under her arm.

"Actually I do. I, Veronica Mars, am meeting up with a certain Duncan Kane for lunch today," she said with a smile on her face.

"I thought it was all about Logan," Wallace offered from across the room. She had told him about their kiss in the courtyard but asked him not to tell anyone.

Veronica shot Wallace a look that could pretty much kill anyone. "Aren't I young and single and allowed to go out with whomever I choose," she said trying to keep her voice level. "And besides its not a hot date, its just a friendly date, like me going out with someone who would be considered my friend right?"

"Sure if you call your first love just a friend then I guess that's cool," Wallace said. He didn't understand why Veronica wanted to keep her interest in Logan a secret from everyone. Veronica thought that her father liked Logan the least but the truth was that he liked Duncan the least. He was the one who convinced his daughter to help him in kidnapping and fleeing the country.

"Was he really my first love," she asked wrinkling up her nose a bit. She had spent some time with Duncan over the past few weeks and he just didn't do anything for Veronica. Logan excited her, Piz annoyed her, and Duncan, well, he literally did nothing for her. "Besides while you are all out making a living and getting an education I'll be getting my grub on," she joked while taking a bite out of her bagel and following it up with a sip of her juice.

"Nothing wrong with Veronica getting out of the house," Keith said while buttering his toast.

"Keith, is that you," Alicia said knocking on Keith's head. He was acting as if he was possessed by something because Keith was the overprotective father of his only daughter. He wanted to know absolutely everything. She was surprised that Keith hadn't asked for all the details already.

"I'm trying this new thing, its called lightening up. Duncan has done a few stupid things in his life in the past but hes been cleared of all charges regarding the kidnapping and he wouldn't do anything stupid around Veronica because he knows who he will have to deal with," Keith said.

"Yeah that's right, everyone knows to be scared of the Fennel," Wallace said smugly before he burst out laughing.

"People, finish your breakfast and get the hell out of the house," she said with a laugh. This is the type of thing that she had to go on a daily basis. Her family was a bundle of laughs.

"Oh Veronica, Dr. Steven's office called. He wants to see you this week to see if there are any changes. Do you want me to call him and schedule an appointment," Alicia asked as she gathered her things to leave for her work day.

"Oh let me see if I can squeeze him in," she said pretending to flip through an agenda, "Dr. Stevens is in luck, I'm pretty much free all this week."

A few minutes later everyone filed out of the house and went about their business and Veronica was able to immerse herself in the files on her laptop. She had to admit, for a nineteen year old girl, she was pretty kick ass. She had solved a lot of crimes and apparently was a spit fire and smart girl. The more she learned about herself the more she liked herself. She was now torn between solely moving forward in life and knowing more about her past. She was going to have to find a happy medium.

As she was going through the computer files one by one she felt she had a better understanding of everyone around her. She knew a little more about Duncan and Logan. She learned that Wallace and Mac were big players in her solving crimes and that she was pretty good friends with a criminal boy. Overall, Veronica didn't discriminate, she would befriend anyone. As she was working she heard the doorbell ring and she glanced at her watch, it was already 12:30 and that had to be none other than Duncan.


	15. Fifty First Dates

**Fifty First Dates**

Veronica swung the door open and she was right. Duncan was exactly on time and that was something that did not shock her at all. From what she had gathered he was a prompt individual, someone who needed a schedule and would follow it to a T. She wondered how someone like that could have a kid. Kids didn't normally follow the schedule that they were provided with. The slightest change in something would keep the kids off of a routine and crying for hours. Well, okay maybe she was over exaggerating, it wasn't like Duncan had autism.

"Hey Duncan," she said as she gave him a friendly hug and a big smile. She was going to make the best of this. They had plans, they had lunch plans and she was going to enjoy her time out of the house.

"Hi Veronica, you ready to go," he said standing at the door looking a little bit nervous. At least he was having some kind of reaction.

"Sure, just let me get my bag and I'm good to go," she said as she took a few steps into the house and grabbed her purse off of the couch. "I'll see you later Backup," she said as she bent down and tapped the pooch's head.

"How have you been," Duncan asked as soon as Veronica stepped out of the house and locked the door?

"I've actually been really good," she started. They got to Duncan's car and he opened her door for her and she got in and waiting until he was seated in the drivers seat to continue. "I'm trying to keep busy so that I'm not dying of boredom overdose," she joked.

He put the car in reverse and drove down the driveway not saying anything. He got to the end and put the car into drive and looked straight ahead. Veronica could already tell that this was going to be a very long lunch date. She looked in the back seat and saw a car chair and saw an opportunity for a conversation. "How is Lily doing," she asked slightly intrigued about the little girl that she helped Duncan kidnap.

"She's okay. My mom helps out with her a lot," he said not really giving her much to work with. Veronica just looked out the window in silence the rest of the drive over to where they were having lunch.

Duncan pulled into a parking spot by the beach and she saw that they were going to eat on the boardwalk. "Do you still like tacos," he asked he shifted into park. He was nervous and Veronica was going to have to find some way to remedy that otherwise this lunch date could take forever and that's not something she was looking forward to. She had planned on enjoying this.

"Tacos are awesome. Lots of hot sauce though," she said getting a little more excited about Mexican food then usual.

"Good. Some things just never change," he said with a smile on his face. Veronica was actually happy to see him smile. His dimpled showed up and his blue eyes lit up just a bit. Maybe he needed some time to thaw out before he was able to carry on a normal conversation. "We've had all our first dates here," Duncan informed Veronica.

"All of our first dates," she questioned wondering exactly how many first dates one couple could have.

"Yea, the first time we dated in freshman year I brought you here and you loved it. Then after the whole your dad trying to convict my dad thing and we broke up. After you and Logan broke up and we got back together we came here on our date. I figured it'd be nice to come here again, on our first date…again."

Veronica didn't want to crush his feelings so she just went with the flow. "Well that's really sweet Duncan. Maybe the third time is the charm," she said giving him her award winning smile. She had to watch how thick she laid it on because she didn't want to give him the wrong impression, in fact she was counting down the hours until she would see Logan.

They walked into Senor Frogs and were seated by a bubbly hostess. Duncan asked for a table on the terrace looking over the water. They each grabbed one of the menus and emerged themselves in it trying to kill the time that way. Things were awkward.

"The enchiladas look amazing," Veronica said feeling her mouth water while looking at the very enticing picture.

"Oh you don't like those actually. The picture always manages to mislead you," Duncan laughed.

Veronica didn't find it very funny. Maybe she didn't like the enchiladas but maybe this time she would. Maybe the establishment managed to change the way they made the food or maybe post amnesia Veronica likes bad enchildas.

"Well I think I'd like to try it again. I don't mind being misled," she quipped while trying to suppress the fact that Duncan had just annoyed her. Veronica hated being told what she liked and didn't like.

"I'd actually listen to him," someone said who approached their table. Veronica looked up from the menu and saw Weevil standing there. "Honestly, I wouldn't stray to far from tacos or burritos," he said giving Veronica a little smile.

"Weevil," she said slightly unsure. She thought she recognized his mug shot from various cases that were on her computer. Weevil seemed to be implicated in a lot of them but was usually the innocent one in everything. Everything that didn't involve the disappearance of a certain ex gang member friend.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Weevil said not missing a beat, "I know, I haven't been by to see you but I have to make myself an honest living, its part of my probation."

"Well its great to see you. We should catch up I have a lot of questions for you," she said. Wallace had told her that Weevil had been by the hospital pretty often when she was in the coma and when she woke up he was no where to be found. He pulled a disappearing act like Logan had.

"Ask me anything," Weevil said.

"What are the specials," Duncan interrupted sounding rather annoyed with Weevil. He didn't like the interruption and that was clearly expressed in the tone that he took with Weevil.

It took all of Weevil's self restraint not to make a smart ass comment to Duncan but he had to control himself. He couldn't lose this job too or he'd end up back behind bars.

"Oh yes, I forgot let me restart. My name is Eli and I'll be your server this afternoon. Today's special is a taco salad with a side of nachos or rice and a soft drink for $6.99. But seriously, fuck that. How come they want to lock me up if I lose this stupid job but you can kidnap a baby and come back to Neptune without even the slightest slap on the wrist. Is it because you are rich or something," Weevil said obviously not able to restrain himself for longer than 23 seconds.

Duncan stood up angrily. "What the fuck did you just say to me," he said his face getting all red. Veronica had never seen Duncan like that, not even the day he had found out that she and Logan were dating and that day he got really pissed off.

"You know damn well what I said to you preppy boy but if you need me to repeat myself I will." Weevil had gotten dangerously close to Duncan's face at this point.

"Is there a problem here," said a stern looking man as he walked towards their table not looking very happy.

"Oh no everything is fine," Veronica jumped up to say hoping the two boys would put their testosterone back into their pants. "My friend here is an actor and he asked Eli to help him run some lines for an audition he is going to later on today. Eli was being rather helpful," Veronica said quickly trying to cover for the boys. She didn't know Weevil very well anymore but she knew that he was always helping her out of jams.

"Very well then," the stern man said and walked away.

"Veronica you didn't have to," Weevil said.

"Yeah Veronica you really shouldn't have." Duncan said showing how pissed he still was.

"Weevil, I don't think the system is up for giving you a bunch of chances. You have a job here so just keep it and don't let Duncan get on your nerves. Duncan, take it easy. He wouldn't have been an ass to him if you didn't just talk to him like some kind of second class citizen and I think I lost my appetite." Veronica stood up from her chair, reached into her pocket and threw twenty dollars down on the table top. "You deserve at least a tip for putting up with that," she said as she started to walk through the restaurant and out the front.

"Veronica, wait…hold on….Veronica stop," Duncan pleaded with her as she walked away.

"What do you want from me Duncan," she asked as she spun around on her heels to meet him face to face.

"I just wanted to take you out for lunch and catch up with you. Talk to you, just, you know, spend time with you to let you know I'm not some kind of kidnapping monster that Logan has probably painted me to be."

"God, why is everyone so hard up on what Logan does or says," she said throwing her hands up in the air. "For your information and everyone else's information who cares, when Logan and I talk he doesn't waste him time talking about how good or bad someone is. Not everyone is perfect Duncan. You kidnapped baby Lily, Logan went to jail and was accused of killing one of Weevil's friends, Weevil has been in the system countless number of times for christ's sake even I've been arrested. I'm not going to pass judgement on someone based on what someone else said. Am I really that type of person," she asked.

"No you aren't. You are the type of person who gives everyone a chance."

"And I gave you one Duncan and you totally screwed it up."

"He is the one who started in on me about Lily."

"No Duncan, you started in on him by interrupting a friendly reunion and treating him like some kind of lowly servant."

"He's a waiter Veronica. It's just job to be treated like that."

"Wrong again Duncan. He's a waiter but he's still a human and someone I consider a friend. I don't like it when people treat my friends like crap…and that's why I'm going home."

"Let me take you home," he pleaded with her.

"It's okay I'll walk its not that far from here anyway."

"C'mon Veronica just let me take you home."

"I said I'll walk but let me just leave you with this tidbit Duncan. Even if anyone tried to tell me that you are some kind of kidnapping monster, I wouldn't have believed them. I know I was involved in that and I believe in myself more than that. I don't think I would have helped someone who was just looking to take a kid away. I know you were trying to protect Lily from Megan's parents. It's an honourable thing and someone would bean idiot to try to tell me otherwise," she said as she began her walk home.

"Mars, old habits die hard huh," Weevil said leaning over the terrace. Veronica didn't know how long he'd be there.

"Fuck off Weevil," she said flipping him the bird.

"Now that's my girl," he said flipping it back and walking away.

Veronica watched Duncan walk to his car and get in and she laughed a bit to herself. This would probably be their last first date.


	16. Lost in Translation

**Chapter 16**

Veronica started her walk home and she was actually enjoying the warm California weather, she was just wishing that she didn't wear black. A girl in this type of situation would be walking home thinking about everything that happened at lunch but not Veronica. She was walking home and thinking about Logan and when she'd be seeing him. He made he smile. He didn't go around talking about how much he knew Veronica and ended up being wrong at ever corner, he was the guy who let Veronica discover everything on her own but just ended up knowing everything.

As she was walking home she heard her cell phone ring. She glanced at the phone in her hand and saw Duncan's name. She did not want to talk to him at that moment but she really had nothing better to do. "Hello," she said as she flipped the phone open and pressed it against her ear.

"Veronica, I just wanted to say sorry for everything."

"Don't worry about it," she said her voice cold as ice. She couldn't believe the way that Duncan had spoken to Weevil.

"No, I am worried about it because I don't think we got off to the right foot."

"Isn't it too late for first impressions," she asked quizzically looking at the telephone as if she could see Duncan through it.

"You have no idea how much I love you Veronica,"

Veronica paused not really knowing how to react to that. She knew that at that exact moment she didn't love Duncan. She might have loved him in the past but that was before she lost her memory and started to learn everything all over again. She also knew she didn't love Logan yet, but she felt drawn to him.

"You loved me Duncan," she said into the telephone.

Duncan was beginning to get frustrated at this entire situation. He loved Veronica and she was telling him that he didn't. That was like telling a fat kid he didn't love cake.

"Yes I do Veronica. The entire time that I was in Australia I would only think of you. I never stopped loving you," he said with a strain in his voice.

Veronica stopped walking and held the phone away from her for a second. She wanted to yell into the phone and maybe reach through the air waves and give Duncan a big slap in the face.

"No Duncan, you loved the person I was but seeing as how you left during senior year of high school and just decided to reappear now I'm gonna guess that over time that love you had for me just faded and became a type of adoration or a nice thought from the past. You can't love someone you haven't seen in over two years….and even if you could, I'm not that girl anymore." Her voice started off hard but she ended off softly. Maybe that was everyone's problem with her. They still thought she was the girl she was before the accident and she just didn't know who that girl was.

"You are making it sound as if I had a choice in staying or going," he said flustered.

Veronica had reviewed case on her laptop and she knew exactly what he was talking about. Duncan left to protect his baby from Megan's psycho parents who had little Grace locked up like a leper.

"You did have a choice Duncan. You could have used some of that Kane fortune and hired the best lawyer out there and fought tooth and nail for your baby girl but instead you took the easy way out and decided to run away. You took Lily far away and then from far you decided to try to do everything legally. If you ask me, if you loved me enough you would have stayed here and fought for Lily. You wouldn't have abandoned me," she said surprised by how hurt she was feeling at that exact moment. A single tear trickled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it. What was happening to her?

"So that's what this is all about? You hate me because I left," Duncan said sounding more and more angry with every passing statement.

"I don't hate you," Veronica said taking her turn getting angry. "Did you call me in order to start a fight," she asked.

"If you don't hate me why did you bring it up," he shot back to her.

"I didn't bring it up, you did when you said you still loved the girl you left two years ago. Duncan, can we please just end this phone call before someone says something really mean," she said practically pleading and not wanting to hang up on him.

"Say something mean like, oh I don't know, you loved me a lot before Logan came into the picture?" Duncan said testing the water. He was treading on dangerously thin ice.

Veronica started to pump the hand that wasn't holding the phone. She could feel the tension starting to build inside of her and she knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Okay Duncan, lets start with a little lesson in history and seriously, feel free to correct me if I got anything wrong or missed any important points okay," she paused for dramatic effect. "We met in freshman year of high school and I became best friends with your sister. Due to all the hanging around at your house I got to know you much better and we started dating. Not only did we date but we were completely and madly in love. Freshman year was amazing. Sophomore year you walked into school one day and all of a sudden declared our relationship was completely over. Oh wait, you failed to declare it you just kind of did it without a reason. No reason whatsoever. It was just done and over with. The rest of the year was hell. Junior year was slightly better considering the two of us actually exchanged a few words here and there but I still had no answers….have I missed anything yet?"

"C'mon Veronica you are blowing things way out of proportion."

"I'll take that as a no I haven't missed anything.

"Veronica you know why I broke up with you. I thought you were my sister for god's sake," he exclaimed.

"You could have told me Duncan, its not like we had slept together and committed some kind of crime. We were innocent in everything. We weren't responsible for our parents indiscretions."

"How do you exactly tell your girlfriend that she may be your sister," Duncan asked curiously. "But that's okay right Veronica. Our break up just paved the way for you and Logan to hook up and fall deeply and madly in love." He said the words as if they had filled his mouth with disgust.

"Oh give up already," she said now feeling more annoyed then she was as Senor Tacos.

"Give it up, my best friend stole my girlfriend," he shouted?

"Best friend? Stole your girlfriend? You haven't treated Logan like a best friend in ages," she said not even knowing how she knew that, "and as far as stealing people why don't you and Parker hook up and you two can talk about how everyone steals everyone else," she said and hung up the phone.

She realized that she had practically walked all the way home during her conversation with Duncan. "Men!" she said exasperated but then it dawned on her. In the past 24 hours she had two revelations about things that she had no clue about. Either she was talking out of her ass or her memory was coming back; which reminded her she had to speak with Dr. Stevens.


	17. There is Something About

**Chapter 17**

**There's Something About…**

"Hi I'm calling to make an appointment with Dr. Stevens," she said into the phone the minute she walked in the door. She was beginning to remember things and if Dr. Stevens could offer any help she'd be more than willing to get that advice although she was frightened. She wondered if she had her memory back how her life would change. Would she still be furious with Duncan over what happened today? Would she be madly in love with Piz? What about Logan, would she forgive him for his fling with Madison?

While Dr. Stevens secretary was looking to see when he was available Veronica's mind didn't stop working for a second. Would she remember everything that has happened since she woke up if her memory came back? Would her memory come back completely or in small pieces? Is it possible that she blanked something out? The truth was that as badly as Veronica wanted her memory back she really didn't. She liked this clean slate that she had and she liked where her life was going. She had the most supportive family ever, she had great friends and an amazing guy she liked to make out with. She wondered where things would be with her and Logan if her memory came back. Was she really dating Piz when she had her accident? Would it be wrong of her to get her memory back and leave Logan for Piz?

"Veronica he can see you next Tuesday at 3pm, is that alright," the lady's voice on the other end asked?

"Sure that's great. I'll be there," she said and hung up the phone after marking the appointment on her calendar. At least Keith would be pleased that Veronica was making an effort to see the doctor. Maybe she didn't even need a doctors help, she seemed to be recalling things on her own. Maybe looking at her laptop helped trigger small memories?

She had nothing to do until her post supper date with Logan so she plopped herself down on the couch next to Backup and started watching some tv. There was nothing on so she was just flipping channels. She felt a light vibration from her pocket and she realized it was her cell phone.

"Hello," she said opening the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey beautiful," Logan's voice said through the phone. A smile filled Veronica's face, "I hope I'm not interrupting your lunch date," he said half sarcastic half hopeful.

"Oh god, that ended rather abruptly, actually I'm home with Backup," she said with laughter in her voice. "It was a disaster."

"Imagine that, you and Duncan on a disaster date," he mocked. "Well if your bored why don't we make an afternoon and evening of it. I'll pick you up we grab a late lunch, do a little shopping, and maybe grab dinner and dessert," he asked hopeful that she'd say yes.

"Sounds great, let me take a shower and call my dad to let him know. How about picking me up in half an hour," she asked trying to plan in her head what to wear. She had the perfect idea in her head but she didn't know if she possessed those clothes.

She dialled her father's number and it went straight to voicemail which either meant he was in a meeting, interrogation, or out of their service area. She left him a voicemail letting him know that she'd be out with Logan and he could reach her on her cell phone and she sent her brother a text message as well. She knew he'd want to know that she was out with Logan!

She grabbed a couple of towels and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was excited and positively happy, she knew that the rest of her day would go great. Things always seemed pretty nice when he was around.

She must have lost track of time because before she knew it she heard the doorbell ring. Since she was home alone she had no choice but to answer the door. She took the towels and wrapped the larger one around her body and the small one was used for her hair. She walked to the door dripping wet and looked out the peep hole and saw Logan standing there with flowers. She smiled and spoke through the door.

"Okay your options are the following. Number one you can stand outside looking completely lonely like some guy who got stood up or number two I can let you in on the condition that you don't laugh at me or make fun of me," she said watching him through the peephole.

She watched Logan watch cock his head and pretend to think about his choices. He seemed to come to a conclusion rather quickly. "I think I like my second choice first. I have this thing about looking like a tool standing outside with flowers in my hands Miss Mars," he said.

Veronica swung the front door open and watched as Logan's face went from happy to see her to wanting to laugh and right back to happy to see her, very happy to see her.

"Oh shut up, you are early," she said playfully punching him in the arm.

"You can put these in a vase or maybe just carry them around with you since you seem kind of on the wet side," he said with a huge smile on his face. He saw the look on her face, "Okay okay, I'll sit nicely on the couch while you go get dressed unless that's the new style and you'll be joining me on the town wearing a towel."

"Yeah I'll be changing," she said as she walked back toward her room. "You know the house right ? Find a vase and put those in water," she shot at him.

"Hey lady, want to come at least greet your guest all proper like," he said standing with his hands on his hips. He was doing a great job of pretending to be a woman who was just disrespected."

"Sorry about that," she said turning around and going back to Logan. She stuck her hand out to shake it, "Nice of you to make it Logan," she said with a smile.

Logan took her hand and used it to pull her close. "Might as well get the first awkward kiss out of the way," he said before giving Veronica a very tender but nice kiss.

"That was nice how about another one," she said with a smile on her face forgetting for a moment that she was very scantily clad and dripping water all over the hard wood floors. She planted a kiss on Logan's lips and let out a little laugh.

"What's so funny," he asked when Veronica released him from his embrace.

"I was just imagining my father walking in right this very second." The look on Logan's face was comical enough. "Okay, I'm really going to go change now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Veronica went to her bedroom to change and Logan decided to not only put the flowers on water but to also grab the mop and clean up Veronica's little drippings. When Veronica emerged a few minutes later Logan stood there with his mouth agape.

She hadn't had time to blow dry her hair straight so it was slightly damp and very wavy. She had put on a nice pair of tight dark blue jeans and a form fitting white tank top and a cute pair of kitten heels. She wasn't over done at all but she looked stunning and Logan couldn't hide his desire for her.

"Come over here," he said motioning her over to him.

"I think its best we get out of here before my dad really does come home and find us making out in the living room," she said as she approached him.

"In that case we better leave," he said as he put his arm around her lower back and escorted her out of the house. "I'll bring her back in one piece okay Backup," he joked.

The pair got into the car and resisted kissing each other. If Logan had his way he'd lock himself and Veronica in a room and just make out all day. He didn't think that Veronica minded either but he had to be a gentleman.

"So where do you want to go," he asked her as the drove down the street. "Are you super hungry or maybe a little nibble like hungry."

"Anywhere but the boardwalk is good with me," she said as she joked and then began to explain the lunch date fiasco with Duncan earlier in the day.

"You've got to be kidding me, he actually said that your break up paved our relationships way," he said looking completely appalled. There was no denying that Logan felt that Duncan had never really valued their friendship the way Logan did. Logan had a very tough exterior that took a lot of time to penetrate but once you did, he was loyal til the end. If Logan loved you as a friend or a girlfriend, he'd love you forever. He had gotten the feeling that Duncan didn't value their friendship as much and that was clearly obvious the second time around that Duncan and Veronica dated. Logan had always tried to remain friends with Duncan when he and Veronica were dating but it seemed like Duncan wanted to shelter Veronica away from Logan.

"Yeah and that was probably the nicest thing he had to say," Veronica felt her face getting all red from frustration. "I swear the old me must have horrible taste in men," she said with a laugh knowing good and well that he was one of her other horrible taste in men. "Present company excluded that is," she said laying her hand on top of his which was resting on the gear shifter.

"We both made mistakes regarding Duncan," Logan said sadly. He hated to think that Duncan was willing to throw away a friendship like that but he couldn't help it. As much as Logan loved the friendship he used to have with Duncan he much preferred the relationship he had with Veronica. She would honestly ground him. While he was dating, every time he thought of doing something stupid his thoughts would turn to her and he wouldn't be quiet so stupid anymore.

He pulled the car into the parking lot of a place called Mezze. "I hope you still like Greek food," he half asked. "I'm not that hungry but I can nibble and this place has the best stuff."

"Let me guess, you brought me here on our first date," she asked wondering if Logan was as cheesy as Duncan.

"Actually….no. This place is pretty new and I hear that it has awesome food."

"Good because I'm sick of reliving first dates."

The pair walked into the restaurant holding hands. The hostess seated them at a cozy table near the back for some privacy.


	18. Click

**Chapter 18**

"So this is what," she asked the waiter when he placed pinkish colour spread in the middle of the table with a basket of bread.

"Taramasalta, its basically a fish roe spread with potatoes," the waiter said with his Greek accent coming through.

"Oh that sounds delicious," she said not sounding convinced at all.

The waiter walked away leaving Logan and Veronica alone once again. They hadn't stopped smiling at one another the entire time they'd been in each other's presence.

"What's so funny," she asked him when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"Nothing its just the way your face contorted when you heard what you were about to eat. I promise you its good," Logan said trying to convince Veronica that it was actually a rather delicious appetizer.

"I think I'll just save my appetite for my souvlaki," she said smiling back at Logan. She couldn't believe how different Logan and Duncan were and how she had apparently been in love with the both of them.

Logan looked at Veronica with adoration in his eyes. This was exactly how everything was supposed to be. It was a beautiful day in California and he was out with his pseudo-girlfriend whom he could not get enough of. While he was sitting there enjoying their non relationship he was stuck in a very hard place. It was constantly on his mind if Veronica would regain her memory and start to hate him again which was not what he wanted but at the same time he felt guilty being out with her while she didn't remember their past.

"So I told you I'm going to see Dr. Stevens right," Veronica said pulling Logan from his semi-trance.

"You did," he said bringing his eyes up to meet hers, "Do you think he'll be able to help you at all," he asked starting to get worried again.

"I don't know how much faith I have in him to be honest," Veronica said kind of sullenly, "I mean didn't he tell my father that I might never wake up because I had a big...umm what did he call it? Insult to the brain? Well I guess I floored him by waking up so I don't really know if I can trust him to help me but I don't think he could do much harm," she stated matter of factly. "I don't think its gonna be like in those movies where they hit you in the head with something really hard and all of a sudden your memory is back….At least I hope not!"

"Are you scared," he asked her fiddling with the bread basket.

"Kinda," she admitted.

"Of what?"

She paused for a moment and thought about how to word what she was feeling. "I guess I'm afraid of remembering and then everything changes," she said with her down. "Like, what if I do remember everything and all of a sudden I remember how much I love Piz and I want to be with him," she said sadly.

"For what it matters, I don't think you were ever madly in love with him. I think you settled V," he said sullenly. He didn't want to say the wrong thing here. Things were going so good.

"What do you mean," she asked cocking her head to the side but leaning forward to hear every word, "Am I the type of person who would just settle," she said not really understanding how she could be so weak. One minute she hears that she is extremely strong and the next that she is weak.

"Weak isn't an adjective I'd use to describe you. I just think that Piz waltzed into your life and swept you off of your feet when I was screwing up royally and couldn't do anything right," he stated. "You know when everything in your life is going wrong and then one thing goes right you think it's the best thing in the world? That's what I think happened with the two of you," he nodded his head as he explained the situation.

"What makes you think I didn't just fall in love with his shaggy hair and cheesy smile," she said trying to lighten the situation.

"That's easy V, you always like your boys with a little bad side. You liked Troy who was trying to traffic drugs. You fell for me who is just a monumental screw up."

"And Duncan," she asked wondering what kind of bad streak he had.

"I'll just call that a lapse in taste," he joked and they both shared a laugh as the waiter brought out their main meals, the tarmasalta remained untouched.

The pair had finished their lunch and decided to skip out on a Greek desert, afterall their original plans were to grab some ice cream and Veronica was going to hold him to that.

"I'm scared Logan," she said as they walked along the beach holding hands. Veronica had taken off her shoes and was holding them in her free hand. She didn't want to admit it to Logan but she really was scared especially because she didn't know what to expect. "It's not just the whole who do I love dilemma but," she paused not knowing how to continue. "There are a lot of things that people are trying to keep from me finding out," by a lot of people she meant her father and step mother, "and by not remembering it and then suddenly remembering again its like, well, living through a really shitty experience twice."

She took a few steps forward and then turned around to face him. "I had my laptop unlocked and I've been informed of a lot of things that have happened that I don't think I would want to remember if I had the choice. Like, I read some things and it broke my heart and made me feel sad and I don't even remember it. Its like I have a clean slate and I have this perfect life but if and when I remember I'll have to live with my stormy past," she said looking really sad.

Logan couldn't believe that Veronica was being so open with him. She was usually a very guarded person when it came to her feelings and that could be due to past experiences. His heart was bleeding for her at that exact moment and he wondered what it was that she read but didn't want to remember. Did she remember how Logan had treated her after Lily's death? Did she remember how she was raped once and nearly raped again? Did she remember his father trying to kill her? Every one of those scenarios was something that Logan had wished he could protect her from but he couldn't.

"Veronica you know that your past has made you who you are today. You've survived everything and you are still here and really strong," he said not really knowing how to continue. How could he tell her that her life was rocky but she always came out on top. You couldn't just tell someone, 'hey your rape isn't important because you solved a murder,' something good didn't reverse a bad. "Do you want to talk about what you read," he said hoping that maybe he could clarify everything. Maybe her notes weren't concise and she didn't have a clear picture of what she went through.

"Talk about what? How I spent an entire year thinking I was raped by someone only to find out that I was slipped Ecstasy and found out that I slept with Duncan AND then a year later discovered was raped that same night by Beaver," she said getting upset. She didn't want to unload all of this on Logan but she couldn't tell her father. He would be furious that she had her laptop unlocked and had all this information at her disposal and from what she gathered her father had no idea about what happened at that party in her junior year.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Logan said with sadness filling his eyes. He was responsible for that night. Dick had asked for some Ecstasy to slip to Madison and Madison passed the cup on to Veronica which left her an easy target for anyone who hated her, which at that point in time was all the popular kids at Neptune High.

"It's not your fault," she said while looking up at him. "I know about how the drugs got there…its not like you planned my demise."

"I shouldn't have had them much less give them to Dick," he said ruefully.

"Aren't you the one who said I liked my boys a little bad. One trafficked drugs the other one used them," she said with mock laughter. She had to lighten the situation; she hadn't meant to turn the mood of their day to something so solemn.

"I wish I could rewind the past three years," Logan said truthfully.

"I don't," she said sternly, "Everything happens for a reason right? If you took back the last three years I would have Lily back and so would you…so I'd be with Duncan and we'd just be friends," she said and then decided to push Logan really hard forcing him to fall into the water.

Veronica burst into laughter. That was what she needed to do in order to lighten the mood again. Logan was pretty wet and he didn't look to happy.

"That's not nice Veronica Mars," he said through his laughter as he put his arm out in order get help from Veronica. "Help me up please," he said as the waves lapped at him keeping him from being able to get on his feet. Veronica took his hand and he pulled causing her to fall into the water and on top of Logan. "Now that's so much better," he said laughing as she shrieked while her body adjusted to the water temperature.

"Not fair Logan!! I think I lost my shoe," she said as she fumbled around in the water. She didn't really care about her shoes all she cared about was the time she was having right then and there. Nothing else mattered.

"Gotcha," he said as he clicked the button on his camera taking pictures of Veronica and Logan playing in the water. He put the lens cap back on and walked to his car. He had been following her all day. She wouldn't get away with it this time.


	19. A Little Bit of This, A Little Bit of Th

Author's Not: Wow. I haven't written this story in about 4 years. I remember where I was going with it but hopefully I can make it better. The news of a movie being made re-inspired me to continue this! I hope y'all are still following the story. :) I loved getting emails to see this was added to some favorite story lists :)

His body was numb and his head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Where was he? How did he get here and how come he couldn't move.

"I think he's coming to," the voice bounced off the walls.

Were they in a bathroom? A dungeon? His head was foggy. Was he drugged?

"Nice of you to join us boy," another voice said. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The voice was familiar. "You had a job to do for us and it looks like you didn't do it. Do you know what I do to people who don't hold up their end of the bargain?" He walked closer to the boy tied to the chair and grabbed his head forcing him to look up. "Well do you?"

"Ye-yes," he stuttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open and forced. "I'm sorry but you didn't give me enough time…and you said you wouldn't hurt her."

"Shut up," the voice yelled getting in the boy's face. "Do not ever tell me how to conduct my business or I will make sure you never walk a day in your sorry excuse for a life again. Did I say I wouldn't hurt her? No. I never said that. I said if you could get me what I needed I wouldn't have to hurt her. I never said I didn't WANT to or that I wouldn't just for kicks. But again, you failed and I had to take matters into my own hands. I don't like that. I don't like leaving trails or tracks that could eventually lead back to me."

"What do you want from me," he asked, "I can't get the stuff you wanted. Hell even if I could she doesn't remember. I don't even know what I'm looking for." He was trying to use logic but he was groggy and these people didn't understand logic. "You could have killed her. You would have nothing if she died…"

"Maybe you need a reminder of who is in charge here," he said snapping his fingers. A few bodies emerged from the shadows. "Remind him a little bit exactly what he was paid to do, just don't leave any visible marks." The chair the boy was sitting in was kicked over and his body was being punched and kicked by a few men. The cries coming from the boy were actually comforting. It seemed as if everything was spiraling out of control and this was a way to regain control. "Stop," he ordered. He walked up to the beaten boy, "Make her remember, get what I need and maybe I'll let you off the hook." He spat in the boys face and walked away.

"Make sure he gets home alright and make sure he doesn't know where we are."

Dr. Steven's office wasn't a warm and inviting place. It was actually cold and uninviting. It seemed hostile and sterile. He sat across the desk from Veronica and just studied her for a few minutes. She seemed much happier this particular visit. Maybe she was finally coming to terms with everything.

"I still think you need to see a _psychiatrist," he urged. She had been through something huge and she refused to get help. She didn't even want to talk about it. _

_Veronica stared back at the doctor. She met his gaze and didn't give up any personal information. Two could play at the staring game. She usually won these types of things. "No. I don't need to see another doctor. I don't want to see a psychiatrist, a neurologist, or any other "ist". My brain is fine Dr. Stevens and I'm dealing with it. Pretty well too wouldn't you say?" she shrugged her shoulder. Not that she was an expert on this particular subject matter but she thought she was adjusting to life pretty well. About a week had passed since her failed lunch date with Duncan and her successful date with Logan. She had made a decision that day and she had been pretty happy about it. The only thing was she hadn't informed anyone else of her decision._

_"Listen, I know you want to help me remember everything and you have all these techniques and stuff that could help but I've decided I don't care. I don't want to remember anything." There. She said it. She had laid it out for at least her doctor to understand._

_Dr. Stevens had jotted something down on his notepad and looked up to her disapprovingly. "Now Veronica, while I'm happy you are happy right now you need to know about your past. You need to know how you got to where you are today." He couldn't understand why she was so steadfast in her refusal to try some very proven methods of getting her memory back. "I'm not going to lie to you, this is baffling me. Years ago when there were no methods of treatments people wanted to jump out of buildings from depression and you are just willing to leave it?"_

_"I know you don't understand and I really don't expect you to," she started off slowly. She had rehearsed this speech at home a few dozen times before coming here. "I know I seem like I have it all put together and that I have or had..or maybe still have, a pretty awesome life but the truth is…I've lived through some really horrible shit. Forgive my crassness but I've read about my past in old journals and just reading it makes my heart hurt. I am content going through the rest of my life not having to have all those memories come crashing back. How about instead of dwelling on the memory loss we celebrate the fact that I'm a living miracle. I walked away from a car crash that had me in a coma with no real problems. Do you my memory loss is a problem, to me it's a blessing in disguise." She smiled at the doctor hoping he understood this wasn't a charade meant to be taken as a coping mechanism. She was honestly okay with knowing she might never remember anything. "It's like a learning experience for me. I get to start fresh and its not like I'm a retard or anything. I know how to read, write, add, subtract, do trigonometry…well okay that last one was a lie…but what I'm saying Dr. Stevens is that I'm starting school again next semester and continuing my major in criminology. I'm dating a great guy that this accident has afforded me the chance to fall in love with all over again and I don't have to walk through life knowing how I felt during all the shit storms that I've been through."_

_"As you wish Veronica," he said shaking his head in obvious disapproval. "You know we have to make your father aware now right," he said reaching for his phone to schedule an appointment with Keith._

_"Actually Doc, you know I'm not a minor and there exists this little thing called patient doctor confidentiality. Like I said, I'm not a retard." She stood up and grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out of his office. She saw Alice in the hallway and gave her a little wave as she walked towards the elevator banks. Logan would be outside waiting for her._

_Dr. Stevens was alone in his office fiddling with his pen. He'd have to make the call sooner or later. _

_He reached for the phone and dialed the number. "Hey its me, put him on," he said to the person who answered the phone. "Yeah. I'm well. Look, she just left. She isn't pretending. She doesn't remember." He listened as someone spoke on the other end of the line. "My hands are pretty much tied, she doesn't want to try anything or even take pills. I don't see how I can be of any help to you." There was a pause as he listened again. He nodded his head. "No, she said she read some stuff about her pervious life that was crappy. I don't know if she knows about that….look…I'll see what I can do but honestly, she doesn't want to come here again." He hung up the phone and stared out of the window in his office at the hospital and wondered how he managed to get himself involved in this mess._


	20. Picture Perfect

20. Picture This

Logan had insisted on taking Veronica to the hospital for her appointment with Dr. Stevens although he had class directly afterward. He wanted to take her home but she insisted on coming to class with him. That was one of the greatest things about college. You didn't need to be enrolled to attend. He held her hand as he drove enjoying the comfortable silence. He could tell just by the smile on her face that things went just the way she wanted them to go. Veronica post accident was just as hard headed as Veronica pre-accident.

"So after class I was thinking you could bring me home and have dinner with us. Maybe its time we tell the family," Veronica had been toying with the idea of telling her parents that her and Logan were together. They knew that they spent a lot of time together and she gathered that they figured it out but it was time to just tell them.

"I was hoping that after class I could take you home and have my way with you," Logan said raising his eyebrows, "But dinner with the Mars sounds like a nice consolation prize," he laughed when he saw the look Veronica gave him. He lifted Veronica's hand and brought it to his lips. "I should just learn to smile and say yes dear."

Veronica laughed at Logan. "I think it would be helpful but remember, I like my boys a little bad and not so much conformist. Imagine you suddenly became a Yes Dear type of man and agreed with everything I said. I'd get so bored and have to turn to someone really bad."

Logan didn't hesitate to reply to his girlfriend, "I should count my lucky stars that you don't remember that many people. Right now your boy choices are limited to me, Duncan, Logan, Wallace, Piz, and your dad. I'm definitely the worst of those guys right?"

"Uh Logan, did you forget my tattooedvato? Eli is much badder than you. Ohhh now that I think about it those tattoos are kinda sexy. Why didn't we ever hook up in high school," she teased Logan. She knew Weevil was always in and out of trouble from what her trusty laptop revealed. "I might still need to try some taco spice."

"Mars, you are breaking my heart. I thought I won this competition already. I had to win against Prince Charming and the Jester, if you add Go Diego Go to the mix I just don't know where I stand." A few weeks ago Logan would have been worried about where this conversation would lead but he knew now that they were together and nothing would tear them apart. This is just the banter that made them uniquely them.

Logan parked the car and Veronica unclicked her seat belt and leaned over kissing him softly at first and then harder. The need to kiss him had just overcome her. " So what's your nickname in all of this," she asked between kisses as Logan reached over picking her up and putting her on top of him. She was straddling him and looking down smiling at him. "I'm gonna go with Mr. Right," she let her hand fall between the door frame and the driver's side seat pulling the lever to recline his seat.

"You know this feels a bit weird right," he pulled her down closer to him, "I'm usually the one initiating sexy time," he gave her a smile, "and its broad daylight and we are in the Hearst parking lot. There is a little bit wrong with all this," he gave her a kiss, "But I'm not complaining…but I do have a perfectly good hotel room that would be a bit more ummm comfortable and private."

She sat up and gave him a lopsided grin. As much as she felt like getting more than cuddles from Logan she wasn't sure she was completely ready for that next step. She could only assume that she had been with Logan before but this would be her first time since the accident. It was like losing her virginity all over again. "And as much as I'd love to see the inside of that hotel room you have class. Scat. Go. Learn something. One of us should be useful members of society." She slowly eased off of Logan and back into her own seat. The temperature in the SUV felt about 20 degrees hotter than it had when they first pulled into the parking lot. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a deep breath. "Give me time Logan and…"

"Hey, I'm not pressuring you. You started this who-"

"I'm not saying you are pressuring me. I think I was having a conversation with you in my head but the words actually came out of my mouth," she laughed at herself. "My brain is having a hard time wrapping itself around this whole situation." Logan nodded as she spoke. He couldn't say he completely understood how things felt for her but he knew how it felt for him. He was beyond nervous about doing the deed with Veronica again. For once Logan Echolls was completely cool with taking things at a snails pace.

"Look, just go to class. I'll meet you back here in two hours." She opened the car door and let herself out. Logan reached into the back seat and got his books. He walked to where Veronica was standing and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone…but my phone is on so if you need anything just call or text me."

"What could I possibly need besides directions," she laughed as she made her way towards The Hearst cafeteria. She had promised Piz she'd swing by his radio show and this was as good as a time as any.

"When do you ever need anything," he mumbled under his breath as he walked towards his class. He turned around to watch Veronica walk away. Logan smiled to himself thinking that all that praying finally paid off. His prayers had been answered and he had his Veronica back, but something seemed off. It wasn't exactly "his" Veronica. While they were dating the only thing he wanted was for her to put the P.I. in her away and be a normal student and stay out of danger and that's exactly what he got now but for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that she was in more danger not knowing. He remembered getting the feeling of being watched the day they went out for lunch and ice cream and the day that Veronica said she thought Piz was watching her.

She was running a potential conversation with Piz through her head trying to figure out what to tell him, how to react to his come ons if he'd even bother. She'd managed to keep herself pretty distant from him over these past few weeks and that should have been a pretty big clue on how she felt about him romantically. She walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a soft drink before heading towards the radio station. Piz was just announcing the start of his talk show, "But We Were Just Talking." Veronica noticed that he didn't have anyone in the booth with him which probably made it hard to have a talk show but what did she know about radio?

She knocked on the window and Piz motioned for her to come in. "Hi," she mouthed giving him a little wave while he continued to do his radio thing and then put a song on to fill the void until a someone called in.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said giving her a smile. "You have been a little MIA lately and I figured you were avoiding Hearst altogether."

Veronica smiled. She wasn't going to let him piss her off this early on. She promised she'd come by to watch him work and all she had to do was dedicate two hours of her life to this. "No, oddly enough I've been kinda busy. You know Mac managed to unlock my laptop so I've been going through old files on my hard drive and I've been relearning everyone," she gave another smile as she nodded her head. "And I learned that you and I had a sex tape go viral on campus. That was interesting."

Piz swallowed hard. He never wanted to relive that particular part of their past. He had paid for that dearly and it wasn't even his fault. "Yeah, well, I hope you read far enough to know that I had nothing to do with that other than having the misfortune of having the wrong roommate at the time, oh and I think my ribs are still bruised from the beating Logan gave me."

She bit her cheek to keep from laughing. She couldn't imagine Logan and Piz fighting. In fact, if she was asked to bet on who would win in a fight between Piz and Logan she would say Piz. He was just all around bigger but Logan had something that Piz couldn't match. Love for Veronica. His love was a driving force.

She took a sip from her drink, "Yeah I read about that. I keep details notes on everything," she pulled her hair over one shoulder, "So Piz, tell me, what was I doing before the accident? Tell me about us." For a moment Veronica was confused about why she wanted to know. She had just spent the better part of an hour explaining to her doctor that she didn't want to know her past and now she was quizzing Piz about their life together. Something had clicked when she mentioned her detailed notes. It didn't spark a memory but it did spark a feeling.

Piz looked just as taken back as Veronica was. "Give me a second," he went to the telephone lines and took a caller. Exams were quickly approaching so people weren't much into showing up to have a conversation on the radio , they just wanted to hear their favorite songs. He finished up the call and put a song in queue to be played. "We were okay, better than okay, we were good, great even. Why are you asking now?" He was curious as to why this was coming up now instead of when she first came home, when he was dying to explain everything to her. He was going to skip over the part that they had broken up because Veronica wasn't really over Logan. She tried to move on but her feelings were too strong. She probably craved some of that bad boy life and Piz just couldn't give it to her. He wasn't made that way. He didn't grow up with the type of drama that seemed to be popular in Neptune.

Veronica thought about what Piz said but she couldn't believe it as true. If they were really "great" wouldn't she feel a sort of bond to him like she did with Logan? Not only that but taking a page out of the "stupid things Duncan Kane did" book she started to keep an electronic journal and Piz was rarely mentioned. Her journal entries seemed to focus on cases she was working on as well as her relationship with Logan. If she had a great relationship with Piz wouldn't she document that somewhere so when they were married and had grand kids she could tell her grandchildren about the sweet gestures their grandfather did? "I was just really curious about us. I don't know if I've said it enough but I'm really sorry that I can't remember what we had. I made a decision to start over with a clean slate ... and..."

"I know, that clean slate involved Logan. I get it Veronica, I'm not stupid. " Piz looked a bit defeated. Veronica stood up and gave him a hug.

"I..." she paused trying to find words to say what she wanted to say. "I am really sorry that I can't remember the relationship that you remember so beautifully. I wish I could remember it. I really do. I've had a look through my entire life and you seem like a really sweet guy. You are the welcome calm after the storm but I think I need to continue to ride out this storm." She titled her head and smiled at him, "In the spirit of being complete clichés I really hope that we can be friends. I'd like to mend the fence between you and Wallace."

"Don't even worry about it Veronica. Wallace and I worked it out already. I get why he was so protective of you. I was trying to hard. I needed to give you space." He squeezed her a bit before releasing her from their embrace. "So now that we got all that out of the way, you don't have to stay here for the rest of the show. Go wait for Logan."

"You know what, I think I'll stay here with you. Show me what all these buttons do and maybe I can even take some callers. I've always been told I have a face for radio," she joked suddenly feeling more comfortable around Piz. Maybe that was all she needed, to clear the air and things could be "normal".

She stayed for the rest of the show talking with Piz and sharing a few laughs at the callers requests or what they choose to talk about. When Piz mentioned on air that Veronica Mars was in the station they got a few calls thanking her for her part in putting the Hearst Rapist behind bars and others called to wish her well. Her accident had made the news and of course the Free Press reported it as well. To be honest she was really touched by all the callers. She didn't realize she had made such a huge impact on the school.

"Look, I have to get going now. Logan's class is getting out in a few minutes and I'm supposed to meet him at his car," she said grabbing her bag and standing up. "This was fun and we really should do it again sometime." Piz stood and gave her a hug before opening the door for her to leave.

"I'd like that," he said as the door closed behind her.

Veronica exited the cafeteria and looked around trying to remember where Logan's car was parked. It was easy to get disoriented in a place so big. She retraced her steps and remembered where she came from and started heading that way. As she walked across campus she enjoyed the warm breeze and the warm sun hitting her face. She almost couldn't wait to start classes here next semester. She was looking forward to having some sense of a schedule and spending free periods with Logan wasn't too bad either. As she walked absent-mindedly someone bumped in to her knocking her to the ground and then ran off.

"Geez thanks jerkwad," she shouted. "Apparently excuse me and I'm sorry is too hard to say these days." As she was getting to her feet she noticed that they had dropped something. "Hey wait, this is yours," she yelled looking around to see where they went. She picked up the dropped item and noticed it had her name on it. Did it fall out of her bag? Upon closer examination she saw that it was a USB drive. "What the heck."

She pocketed the USB drive and continued to walk to Logan's car. He still wasn't out of class yet so she took a seat on the hood of the car and pulled her laptop out of her bag and inserted the drive. Her computer popped up the message about opening the drive and she clicked okay. "What the fuck," she said out loud as her screen popped up a folder with hundreds of thumbnails of picture of Veronica.

Veroinca with Piz, Veronica at home, Veronica with Backup, Veronica at work at the Free Press, Veronica at the mall with Mac and Wallace, Veronica with Logan at the beach.

"Whatcha starin at kitten," Logan said as he approached the car. Veronica didn't move, she seemed frozen. "Veronica, whats up," he said once he got closer. He saw what was on her screen and opened his eyes wide. "Veronica, what is this?"

Suddenly Veronica felt cold and a chill ran down her spine. "I was walking here and someone bumped into me and dropped this. Logan, these are old pictures right? I mean, like, I'm holding hands with Piz...do you think my dad is right? My accident wasn't really an accident?"

Logan climbed on the hood of his car and slammed the laptop shut. "I don't know. I mean, the lack of skid marks and no one coming forward? Do you have any idea what you were working on when you had your accident? The rapes were done, Dean O'Dell's was solved, what were you working on?"

"Remember, I don't know," she said looking truly defeated. She covered her face with her hands, "All I know is that I left my class early on the day of my accident. I left in a rush...look," she said as she fished out her note book to show Logan her notes. "Do you think someone is after me?"

He put his arms around her. "Let's go talk to your dad. If someone was after you he needs to know...and I'm here for you. I won't leave your side."

"We can't tell my dad Logan. I'll be under house arrest until he figure out what is going on."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing. Veronica I'd rather have you locked up and lonely then not have you anywhere because there is some crazed stalker out there. C'mon get in the car. I'll take you home...and I won't say anything unless you say something first." The expression on her face was full of gratitude but Logan wasn't too sure he was doing the right thing for her.


End file.
